Bloom of Hearts
by MeltyScream
Summary: The spring festival is upon the The Village Dancing in the Leaves. Pink leaves of cherry blossom trees, humid spring weather, and love, especially for the kids of the new generation. Follow along as the roses bud between rivals Salada and Bolt. Bolt x Salada!
1. Ch:1-Starting up a Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though i wish i did.

* * *

Chapter 1- Starting up a Storm

"Man, when am i ever gonna get to spend some time with my father. Stupid, baka Hokage."

The young Uzamaki named Bolt ranted to himself. He angrily trudged through the streets of The Village Dancing in the Leaves. He had just been chewed out by his father for another prank, like father like son. Unknown to him, a certain Uchiha had been doing her daily routine, stealthily following him throughout his day. That Uchiha was none other then Salada Uchiha, daughter of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Dang it, i left my money." The boy whined, he was planning on making a stop at Ichiraku's, but now that plan was gone out the window. Bolt sighed, hanging his head down. "I guess i'll go train myself." He sighed, grumpily kicking a few rocks around.

Salada's curiosity in the boy could perhaps be explained that they both had a similar father situation. Sasuke was currently still wandering the world, he visited every now and then, but that wasn't enough for his daughter. She wished to have their family together all the the time, to enjoy the presence of her father.

And that's why she thought she could relate to Bolt.

Bolt hazily made his way to the training field, with Salada close in tow. She stuck close to the trees, trying to make sure she was in a good enough position where she couldn't be seen, but could still watch. Bolt sighed, drawing a kunai from his pocket, his weapon of choice.

Taking another one out, he took a deep breath. "Haa!" He threw one full force at a tree. "Shaa!" He threw the second one directly at it. They clashed, the second one bouncing the other one into a downwards spiral.

Bolt quickly drew a third, tossing it at the first one. The second kunai was almost towards the tree when the first thrown intercepted it, sending it up in the sky. The third one bounced off a rock was started a path directly towards Salada.

"Eeek !" Salada squealed, swiftly jumping out of harms way. However her foot got caught in a twig that sent her tumbling directly towards Bolt, knocking him down to the ground, face first.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Bolt blindly exclaimed, not even knowing who or what had hit him.

"Maybe you should stop being so careless with weapons!"

Bolt instantly recognized the voice, the daughter of the woman named Sakura who his family often visited, and vice-versa. "What are you doing here, ?"

Salada stood up, dusting herself off like royalty, then she narrowed her eyes at the boy. "I could ask you the same question, Uzamaki Bolt." Her intent was not to be discovered, so she had to play like she wasn't following him.

"Me, well i was just training till all of a sudden a ate a plate of dirt. Not my favorite dish." Bolt looked at her with a sign of disbelieve, spitting out a clump of blood… and dirt.

Salada had resist the urge to giggle, instead trying to throw up a mean look. "I was just taking a walk through the forest when all of a sudden a certain kunai tried to impale me." She held up said tool.

"Right…" Bolt chuckled nervously, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Well, no arguments there." He tried to avoid all discussion of the subject, and death at the hands of this girl.

Salada didn't speak another word, instead she stared at the boy, trying to get a good wrap of her feelings about him, whether they were good, bad, or neutral. However, she forgot that staring at someone for a while could potentially creep them out.

"Uh… Salada, hello… Salada… Salad?" Bolt eventually had to snap his fingers to get her back into the real world.

"Oh, oh… m-my bad." The young Uchiha-Haruno blushed heavily, something that she didn't usually do. It wa something about this boy that had her feeling like she was lightheaded when she saw him. She quickly dismissed it though, trying to think no more of it.

"Oh good, i'm usually the one that zones out, hehe." Bolt causally laughed, trying to clear the area of awkwardness.

Salada nodded, not replying. Her blush still not fading away, she turned her head to hide it. "Well, you do a good job of it in class."

Bolt chuckled, trying to hide his embarrassment with a laugh. "Well, i should be going, stuff to do." He started to walk forward, forgetting about his weapons.

As he passed her, Salada stopped him. "Don't think this little moment of chat changes anything Uzamaki brat, i'm still going to beat some sense into your little head, like i promised that day."

Bolt gulped, and nodded, hurriedly walking off.

Salada's ears picked up a few words along the lines of "Stupid teme." And "Crazy, weird baka." The Uchiha smirked, starting to walk the opposite way. She didn't know if she like the boy or not, but at the moment she didn't care.

Her lie had now convinced her. She now wanted to walk through the forest.

Bolt yawned, entering his house.

"Hello Bolt-kun, dinner is almost ready." His mother, Hinata happily greeted him.

"Cool, where's Hima-san?" Bolt responded, looking around for his little sister. He enjoyed spending time with her.

"Oh, she's staying the night with Sakura. After dinner your father told me to send you over there, so we could maybe…. have the night alone." Hinata spoke the last part really fast.

Bolt deadpanned. "Aww man, are you serious? The one time dad comes home, he wants the night alone!?" He exclaimed, not really seeing their point.

"Well Bolt, you gotta underst-"

"What you've gotta understand is that i want to see my father!" Bolt shouted at her, not at all realizing his tone.

"Bolt Nazariki Uzamaki, who the hell are you raising your voice with!" Hinata scowled, angrily looking down at him. "I am your mother, you will do as is said, understood?"

Bolt gulped. His mother rarely, if at all gained that type of tone. In a sulking mood, he nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am."

Hinata nodded, and clasped her hands together with a smile. "Great! Now c'mon, let's eat. You clothes are already packed."

After dinner, Hinata sent the boy out the the house of Sakura Haruno, the village's greatest nurse, or so they say. Bolt sighed, nimbly knocking on the door.

The door creaked open, then was opened all the way. Sakura smiled. "Oh hi Bolt, come on in sweetie."

He nodded, and walked in.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this is my first *cough* official *cough* attempt at a story. This chapter was kinda rushed and so on so forth but i got it it out. I'll try to upload once or twice every week, probably only once, but hey who knows. I plan on this being a Bolt x Salada story but who knows, anything can happen. So please leave a review, and until next time. :D**


	2. Ch:2-More than preparation

Disclaimer: Naruto is not my doll, it belongs to Kishi... Notice me Kishi

* * *

Chapter 2: More than preparation

Bolt looked around. The house was the neatest thing he had ever seen, like some sort of clean freak lived here. Well, in fact not one but two of that nature took up residence here.

"Make yourself at home Lightning-Bolt, enjoy your stay." Sakura smiled proudly, watching him look around in awe.

"You don't have to call me that anymore Aunt Sakura." Bolt smiled as she pinched his cheeks.

"Of course i do, it kinda sticks. Now, maybe you should go see what Ms. Book-chan is doing, probably reading and boring poor Hima-chan to death." Sakura playfully shook his hair around while pointing upstairs.

"Sure, but what you said wouldn't surprise me." Bolt nodded with a chuckle, starting to walk upstairs.

Sakura picked up her duster and grinned. "Okay, don't have too much fun, or me and your dad will have to use the arranged marriage plan early." She snickered, waiting to hear his reaction.

Bolt blushed heavily. "Trust me, that ain't gonna happen." He said, before making his way upstairs.

Sakura giggled, and went back to cleaning up an already uber clean house.

"Hey Hima-chan, Uchiha-chan." Bolt walked into the room, smiling.

"Hi brother! Himawari smiled, happily waving at her older brother before her.

"Stop calling me that. I prefer to be known as Salada, not by that little insult of a name of yours." Salada spoke with a demanding tone, making Bolt flinch.

"Okay, jeez. My bad." Bolt replied, taking a step back and trying to keep things from getting… hostile.

Salada nodded, and looked back at Himawari. "You are to finish this book within a week's time, and return it back to me please."

Himawari nodded proudly, like she was fulfilling the duties of a soldier. "Yes ma'am Salada-sensei."

"Salada-sensei, you're joking right." Bolt chimed in, holding back what would be a storm of laughter.

"Yeah, you got any problems with it." Salada's voice was cold, not showing the slightest sign of any affection or friendliness towards the Uzamaki.

"No." Bolt was quick to say that. "No need to be a bitch about it." He muttered to himself, but Salada could be complemented with the world's best hearing skill.

"What did you call me." She looked at him angrily, icy black eyes piercing him like daggers.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Uchiha-chan." Bolt glared back, saying the last part with a hostile emphasis.

Himawari sensed the tension and gulped. "Can't we all just get along." She waved her hands nervously.

"Yeah we can, when Salada stops being an emo punk." Bolt spat. He never meant for things to go this way, he just wanted a friend.

"The boy whom i have so much in common with, yet could never understand me. Why be friends with him." Her tone showed a hint of malice, but it wasn't entirely hostile, she sounded like she was trying to hint him at something.

"What exactly do we have in common, besides hating each other." Bolt growled, raising a fist at her.

"Bolt!" Himawari exclaimed, surprised he would raise a fist to a girl of all people.

"First of all, i never said i hated you Uzamaki. We just don't see eye-to-eye. Secondly, i hoped that you would be smart enough to figure out what bonds us. I'll keep holding out until you realize." Salada smirked, making Bolt question her motives.

Bolt couldn't seem to figure this girl out. Was she angry at him or what, because sure as hell he was not particularly liking her at the moment. He looked away, trying to get out of the gaze that now made him feel uncomfortable.

Downstairs, Sakura heard everything the kids were saying, and mentally sighed. "That Salada, what am i going to do with her. To smart for her own good."

Himawari smiled, always the light in the dark. "We should all make some art, how about that."

Salada looked at the girl. "Read your book student, I'm very anxious to hear what the oh so might Bolt has to say next." She leaned in close to his face. "Fill me in, Bolt-kun."

Bolt blushed, looking away. "I'm not some toy that you're gonna play with. I'm the son of the Seventh Hokage." Bolt knew he was in a jam, as he rarely ever announced himself as the Hokage's son. He hated that title, but somehow, it gave him a burst of pride. But Salada killed it quickly.

"And look, there's the bratty attitude everyone has when their the offspring of someone famous. I was just waiting to hear it. Come on, you think you're better than me don't you, because that's how brats feel."

Bolt didn't know what to say, neither did Himawari because she could be categorized and labeled as fast as Bolt was.

That process was done with Bolt, and right now he just wanted to be repackaged.

Then, Sakura stepped in.

"Salada Uchiha, that's no way to treat your guest. You're the biggest brat of them all you here, if anyone thinks their better than anyone, its you."

This was the one person Salada would not argue with, as she has received more than a couple of knots from her mother in the past, however, Bolt spoke up.

"No, she's right."

Salada and Sakura's attention switched to the Hokage's son. Himawari smiled, she knew was about to happen. To her, the true Bolt Uzamaki just arrived.

He looked up, grinning right in Salada's face.

"I am the biggest brat in the village. Just ask my dad, his statue has had almost a dozen different hairstyles. And i don't think I'm better that anyone, i know it. How do i know it, well my name is Bolt Uzamaki after all."

Salada only could look on as her foundation of words she laid was slowly deconstructed.

"I'm gonna be better than that dumb Hokage, just you watch. I'll be better than you too. I'm gonna win the Spring Festival's junior fighters cup, and beat you." He jabbed his finger right into Salada's forehead. "Once i beat my rival, that just so happens to be a girl Uchiha, i bet she won't have a word to say. Believe it!"

Bolt grinned, backing away from her.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. "Like father, like son." She thought.

Salada slowly let a grin creep across her face, adjusting her glasses. "It seems i have a competitor, something i have longed for. You're gonna be a worthy challenge Uzamaki brat, but i won't fall."

Sakura took this time to leave, dragging Himawari along to let the rivals have their little Naruto/Sasuke moment.

Salada chuckled. "Funny, right. Picture it, Bolt Uzamaki gets beat by a girl. Get ready, you won't know what hit you."

She leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep now, and consider that the last sign of affection i'll show to you from here on out. You've convinced me of your worthiness. From here on out, we are bitter rivals."

Bolt blushed lightly, nodding. "I'd prefer the term friendly rivals, but oh well. You've got it!"

The two nodded. They would sleep for now, but tomorrow, they would begin their fight.

* * *

**Well, decided to go ahead and get chapter 2 done. I've seen many fics with Salada acting kinda to friendly to Bolt, this is how I'd see her towards him in the manga, based on what i can make out from her personality in naruto 700. Next chapter I'll be bringing in the other kids and the real preparation for the spring festival will begin.** **So, make sure to leave a review, and…. until next time, peace! :D**


	3. Ch:3-A Pregame Warmup?

**Disclaimer!: Naruto is not my pet, he belongs to Kishi**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Endless Carnival**

"That dope… asleep even on the day of or graduation exam." Said the offspring of Shikamaru and Temari, Shikidai. He sighed, glancing at a peacefully asleep Bolt.

"Oi! Bolt, you better wake up. Aburame-sensei might just decide to grade you extra hard." Said son of Ino and Sai, Inojin, who was poking the boy in the face.

"Ah, let em sleep. I'm sure he can pass. It is Bolt after all." Daughter of Karui, Chouchou Akimichi spoke up, smirking. She lazily tossed a sucker out of her mouth unto the floor.

Choji and

"Next, Bolt Uzamaki!" Shino announced, then facepalmed. Taking a few deep breaths, he opened his mouth. "BOLT!"

"Ah! Sensei!" Bolt jolted awake, blindly looking around. "Oh, its just Aburame-sensei. Whew, thought it was Kaladi-sensei."

Shino's eye twitched wildly. "Bolt… i suggest you take your exam… now."

"Oi! Dattebasa! I'm gonna show you guys how its done." Bolt eagerly hopped up, heading to the front. "Shadow Clone justu!" In a burst of smoke, about ten clones appeared. "Yeah! I should get ten headbands for this, right sensei."

Salada looked on in curious envy, adjusting her glasses. "Hmph."

Shino nodded. "Bolt Uzamaki, you pass. I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm proud of you." Reaching into a draw, he pulled out a headband, the tie part being red.

"Yeah! And its my favorite color!" Bolt was literally pouring over in excitement.

"The announcing of the squads will be tomorrow, i expect all of you to show up. Dismissed." Shino nodded, watching the kids pile out.

"Hey Shikidai, Inojin. How bout a little graduation prank." Bolt held up his trusty paintbrush, a hoodlum grin gracing his face.

"Do you know how troublesome that is. Probably gonna take a lot of energy too. I'll pass." Shikidai yawned. He was already thinking of napping.

"Me too. My mom would probably kill me if i pull something like that." Inojin gave a polite smile, waving him off.

Bolt sighed, hanging his head down in disbelief. "Whatever, I'll do it myself."

Salada looked at him, grinning. "I'll help you Bolt, you don't mind the presence of me there do you."

Bolt looked back at her. She had a shark-like grin, like she was waiting to kill him. She'd probably push him off the ladder if she was there. "Nah… i think i'll just pass on pranking today."

He slowly took a step back. Salada giggled, staring him down. "Okay teme, i'll… see you around."

Bolt slowly nodded, not taking his eyes off her as he bounced off. Salada snickered. "I've got him right where i need him." She then started her daily, mind you stalkerish routine of following him.

"Stupid girl, four eyed weirdo, wide forehead." Bolt muttered, rambling to himself around the village.

"Hey, Bolt! My man!" Chouchou called to him from the ramen booth, patting the seat next to her.

Bolt smiled, if there was one person who could brighten his day, it was this girl. Well that applied most of the time.

"I got this fine lil girl that you might wanna get with." She grinned, and Bolt knew this wasn't the day she would brighten.

Knowing he couldn't win against her, he sighed. "Tell me about her."

Chouchou smiled, eagerly choking down the rest of her food. "Name's Ziara Tokigasha. Smart, brave, strong. About 5'7, and has jet black hair tied in long twintails, along with blood red eyes. You like that huh?"

Bolt scratched his head. "Man, she has geat description skills." He thought, before replying. "Nah."

"Aww man Bolt, come on. I'm just trying to get my man some sweet deals." Chouchou nudged against him. "It can't hurt."

Bolt shook his head stubbornly. "If i want her, I'll talk to her myself. Now I'm going to go train. Nye Chouchou."

Chouchou sighed, then grinned. "Nye Bolt."

Salada heard everything. She didn't want to admit it, but inside she felt kinda happy when Bolt said no. But why, after all this was the teme she was preparing to destroy at the Spring Festival.

Salada sighed, deciding to keep tailing the boy for now, since she didn't have anything else to do but read.

* * *

"Come in."

A pink haired woman walked into the Hokage's office, yawning.

"Oi! Sakura." Naruto smiled warmly, pleased to see his childhood friend walking in.

Sakura pratically threw herself into a seat, rubbing a pair of tired eyes.

"Rough night at the hospital i guess." Naruto chuckled, handing her his coffee mug. They were so close now that they shared things like food and drink.

Sakura took it and sipped it a few times. "Yeah. Four patients, back to back. I feel like you got the easy job."

"Nope. You do not wanna be Hokage. Well, at least not sometimes." Naruto replied, grabbing the mug back from her outstretched arms.

"So, how's the preparations for the festival coming along." Sakura questioned, quite interested.

Naruto flashed a grin, his trademark. "Excellent. With this progress, it should start in a week."

Sakura nodded. "If only our two would get along, they'd make such a perfect couple. Kinda reminds me of you and Sasuke… not that you two would make a couple." She giggled.

"Yeah, Bolt told me about the little challenge Salada gave him. I'm looking forward to seeing them fight, and to seeing Bolt win."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Don't you mean seeung Salada win."

Naruto raised an eyebrow right back. "C'mon Sakura, don't be funny, you know who's gonna win."

Sakura looked him dead in the eye and grinned. "Wanna bet? If Salada wins, i become Hokage for a week."

Naruto flinched, but returned the grin. "Deal, and when Bolt wins, you replace Moegi as my assistant for a week."

Sakura nodded. "You've got it Hokage-sama."

Naruto smirked, before pulling out some papers. "Now, let's discuss buisness."

* * *

"I know you're watching me! Come out and we'll have a exibition right now!" Bolt demanded, turning around and waiting for Salada.

"Hmph." The girl walked out from behind a tree. "So you purposely lured me all the way to the forest. Very smart."

Bolt nodded, pulling out a kunai without a word.

"Very well." Salada pulled out a book, making Bolt growl. "The pre game warmup starts now!"

* * *

****Jeez, i'm som off the uploading schedule i had told you guys. Oh well. Well expect another chapter sometime next week, or tomorrow lol. For now, please leave a review and until next time! :D****

****P.S to the guest that reviewed, thx lol :P****


	4. Ch:4-An Eccentric named Salada

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not of my belongings.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Eccentric named Salada**

Bolt stared Salada down, slowly drawing a kunai by his side. Salada tossed the book aside, having absorbed all the information she needed.

With blinding speed, Bolt charged after her. He wasn't called Bolt for nothing. "Eat this!" He swung at her, completely missing. Salada was quick to grab his arm, slamming him into the ground. That Bolt went up in smoke.

"A clone." Salada was too late to respond to the real Bolt ramming her in the face. "I normally don't hit girls, but this is an exception. Shadow clone justu!" About a dozen clones appeared, all running after Salada.

"That weak display won't be enough at all." Salada placed her hands together in a seal. "I'll show you a real justu. Fire Style: Fire Ball justu." Out of her mouth came three large fireballs. The clones were easily incinerated, but Bolt burst through the flames. He grabbed her by the leg, trying to throw her down.

Salada managed to kick him off. Before he could hit the ground, she grabbed his neck and threw him up. As he once again fell down helplessly, Salada jammed her knee into his chest, earning a sharp cry of pain. "Hmph."

Bolt fell onto the ground, holding his stomach in pain. "Is this all you got, pity." Salada picked him up, quite strong for her age, though she was Sakura's child. She sighed, throwing him back down like a rag.

But as soon as Bolt hit the ground, her kicked her leg making her fall to her knees. Salada gasped, feeling the chakra point in her arm being cut off. She looked at Bolt, his eyes pupiless and white, with veins in them. "No way."

"Yes way!" Bolt grinned, his Byakugan activated. "Your chakra points are mine, Uchiha-chan." He stood, taking a stance reminiscent of his deceased uncle Neji Hyuga.

Salada stood, her left arm hanging limp. "Like I'm worried, you won't tou-"

She was interrupted by bolt striking her other arm. "You seem to forget that i'm very fast." Salada tensed as the sharp pain struck her right arm, followed by it going limp. "You can't move your arms, therefore this little 'warmup' is over. I win!"

Salada took deep breaths, a lot of them. She was mad, never make a Uchiha angry. Suddenly, her left hand burst out in lighting.

"What the! But i-i…" Bolt was speechless. How was she still using chakra. "This is the difference between me and you, willpower!" The lighting got bigger and brighter, a grin slithering across her face.

Bolt stepped back, making a clone. He began to form his father, his father's mentor, and his grandfather's signature attack, Rasengan. He formed it very quickly, and hastily rushed towards Salada.

Salada's grin widened, her glasses cracking and falling off. "Chidor-" Suddenly, her arm buckled, the attack going away. It had become to powerful to manage without the help of certain eyes she had yet to awaken.

Bolt saw this and mentally panicked. He didn't want to hurt her. He powered down the Rasengan as much as he could before it hit her, sending her crashing into a tree.

"Salada!" He wasted no time in running to see if she was ok.

He placed a hand on her chest… and then realized she was a girl. So he jumped back like she was the devil. Salada only sat there and glared. "Pervert."

"No! I wasn't… i didn't mean it like that." Bolt rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry…" Salada was in no condition to stand, but she nodded. "I guess i'll accept your apology."

Bolt smiled, holding out his hand. Salada shook her head, not bothering to shake it.

"Just because you barely won today, does not mean that we're all nice and good." Salada picked herself up enough so that she would slump against the tree. "We're still going to fight at the Spring Festival."

Bolt sighed, raising a hand as if he was to ask a question. "Okay, but could we at least postpone the hostility, please?"

Salada crossed her arms and looked away, not bothering to answer.

Bolt snickered, moving in front of her and pulling out his best puppy dog look, a move he learned from his mom. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine, whatever." Salada finally succombed to his plead. Slowly she got to her feet, but crumbled back down.

"Yeah!" Bolt cheered, but then caught himself. "I mean, oh cool." He tried to regain the calm, bad boy Bolt that was what kids at the Academy saw everyday.

Salada shook her head. "You don't need to act all hard in front of me. I find your cheerfulness rather… cute."

Bolt sighed, looking back at her. "I could say the same about you and your bookworm gimmick,"

"Hey! That isn't a gimmick you know." Salada held up her fist, threatening to pound the Uzumaki boy.

Bolt yelped and took a step back. "Jeez my bad, I thought you were just trying to look smart all those times." Salada sighed, rubbing her forehead. "And I thought you were just pretending to be dumb all those times. Who would have guessed you really were a dweeb."

"A dweeb that just beat you." Bolt couldn't help but say it, it was the first comeback that came to mind.

Salada growled, but calmed herself down. "Just you wait, I'll make sure I pound you at the festival."

Bolt waved his hand teasingly, smirking. "So I see you're the latest woman who wants to give the Bolt a try huh?"

Salada blushed madly. "What! Why would I ever dirty my hands by playing with you." Bolt nodded sarcastically. "Oh yeah, does that explain all the kisses you found an excuse to give me. A 'last act of affection'."

Salada couldn't cover her growing blush. She had been caught, trapped in a corner. She sighed, letting a few tears drop from her eyes.

"Salada…" Bolt saw this, and walked closer to her. He didn't know what to say, or how to say it.

Then something that he did not expect happen. He heard a giggle from Salada, which then turned into full-scale laughter. Salada lifted up her face, tears were streaming but she was still laughing.

"I can't believe you almost got me Bolt. But being crazy and smart is a lethal combination."

Bolt couldn't find anything to say. He was speechless. "I may like you a bit, so what. I may even finding myself saying I love you, so what. I'm still gonna beat you, no matter what."

"Salada…" Bolt couldn't find any words to put in his mouth. He looked at her, staring deep into her coal-black eyes. Salada turned her head from him, blushing heavily.

"Hey, Salada loo-" As soon as he forced her head towards his, she forced his lips upon his.

Bolt was quite literally in shock, eyes wide open. He didn't know what to do in this type of situation.

Salada kept the kiss going for a good bit, before pulling away. She looked at a very confused Bolt, then at the ground. "Sorry…"

Bolt couldn't really say anything, he just stood there, clueless, just like his father was towards his mother.

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, guess I'll be going." Salada briefly looked at him, before turning to walk off.

Bolt, just sighed, kicking the dirt once she was out of sight. "I need to go talk to Hima-chan."

* * *

**A/N- Yeah i kinda rushed the end part if you couldn't tell, and as you can see i am not the best at fight scenes but oh well. I'll try to upload another chapter today since i'm preparing to head up north for thanksgiving. And to all the wonderful people leaving good reviews and critiques, thanks! :D It really helps and just makes my day reading a nice review or a few tips. So, as always, until next time :P**


	5. Ch:5-The Violent, Peaceful Eyes

****Disclaimer: I do not own the candy brand known as Naruto.****

* * *

****Ch:5- The Festival Blooms****

The sound of footsteps stepping on loose grass could be heard by no one but the person doing it as he approached the leaf.

Taking off his bag, he looked around, and then he picked it up, walking through the gates.

"Hmph, surprised that dobe hasn't run this place to the ground yet." He sighed, running a hand through his dark black hair. "Whatever, guess I'll visit for a bit."

A crowd was rampant with cheers and shouts as their Hokage stepped up onto his podium. Camera's were flashing as Naruto took the microphone. "People of Konoha." He stopped briefly, letting silence fill the air. Then he grinned. "The Spring Festival has begun!"

The people erupted in cheers, all except for Bolt Uzumaki. "Hmph, but yet he never has time for me." He mused, frowning.

Himawari giggled, patting his head. "Aww brother, he'll play with us one day."

"Of course you don't feel mad, you have mom to play with you." Bolt looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"Now now brat, play nice." Ino stood beside him, grabbing his hair and ruffling it around, causing Sai and Inojin to chuckle.

"Grr, whatever." Bolt angrily started to fix his hair. Hinata looked at him and giggled. "You're a handful you know." She messed up his hair again just when he thought he had it perfect.

Himawari giggled, and Bolt grumbled something. "I guess my hair is the new toy around here." Sakura chuckled from the other side of them. "Don't worry Bolt, I do Salada the same way, right Book-chan." She playfully messed up her daughter's hair.

"Mom, can you leave my hair alone." Salada sighed, digging her face into the book she was reading. "C'mon Salada, I wonder what trait made you such a stick in the mud." Her mother chuckled, leaving her alone.

Bolt looked over at Salada, his Uchiha rival. He couldn't figure her out at all. Just when he thought he did, she threw another curveball.

Salada noticed him staring and looked back, sticking out her tongue. And thats one of the reasons why she confused Bolt. It like she had mood swings, or multiple personalities.

"Whatever." When Bolt turned around, he noticed another girl, looking dead at him. Tokigashi, Ziara. The prodigy of his graduating class, more skilled than him and Salada combined. Who would have thought she'd have a crush on him

Her long, chinese braided hair swung down her back, adorned with red roses. Her eyes were red and violent, but also peaceful, and her face only complimented them. She was the jewel every boy wanted to claim.

Bolt snuck a glance, looking over her attire. She wore a black, skimpy muscle shirt that clung to her developing body, with a flaming red mini jacket overneath. Her left arm was covered in chains that hung loose a bit, and her right arm had a tattoo of flames down it.

For bottoms, a black and red striped short skirt with fishnet leggings, leading into black, spiked combat boots. Around her waist were many red and black belts.

Ziara waved at Bolt, a polite smile gracing her face. Bolt waved back, keeping jis simple, goofy grin. Ziara looked around, and motioned for Bolt to follow. Bolt nodded, walking towards her. He didn't have anything else to do other than get irritated.

Salada looked on. "What are they doing?" She pondered curiously, before grabbing her book and following along.

Ziara led Bolt to an uncrowded area, right besides a fountain. "Hi! If you don't know me, m-my name is…. Zesty, i-i mean Ziara… yea…"

Bolt snickered, finding her kinda funny. "Alright Zesty, you don't mind if i add you to my mom's chicken recipe." He joked, earning a light laugh from the girl.

"Haha, I got that." She laughed a bit more, before slowly coming to a sigh. "Bolt Uzumaki, am i right." She said perfectly, almost like she had recited it earlier.

"Ziara Tokigashi, i heard your name from a friend." Bolt rubbed his head sheepishly, a trademark of his. Ziara smiled politely, looking around. "So how does it feel being son of the Hokage, i bet it sucks."

Bolt looked at her surprised. "Well… yeah, it really does. Most people ask me if it feels good, you're the first to ask the other way around."

Ziara nodded, taking a toothpick from her pocket and putting it in her mouth. "Yeah, I know how it feels not to have a father… or a mother."

"What do you mean? I'm sure you have one right." Bolt scratched his head, not quite understanding. Ziara shook her head sadly. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this."

Bolt nodded, holding up his hand. "I promise on my dead uncle it's a secret, believe it!" Ziara smiled, and sighed briefly. "Okay, i'm not orignally from this village. I'm from a small village near the Mist. My father… h-he killed m-m-my mom because she tried to report him to our village leader after he tried… to r-rape me. I was only six."

Bolt gasped, he didn't think when he promised that he'd be hearing something so… vile. "I-I tried," She continued, slowly piecing her words together "I tried to fight back, but he was to strong and nearly killed me. That is, until m-my uncle came. He fought my father nearly to the death, only barely surviving."

"But he didn't survive long, he was fatally wounded, and right in front of me he drew his last breath. I knew i couldn't stay there, too many memories, painful memories. So i left, a year later i came across the Leaf, a village in great times of peace. I knew i had to rebuild somewhere, so i stayed." She took in a deep breath, trying to stop the swelling tears.

"S-So, i live by myself over in an abandoned house. I relentlessly train myself everyday so i can overcome the hate and bloodshed i saw that day, embedded in my mind." She took one last breath, finishing her story. "So you see, i share your need for a role model, father figure as you say. That's why i look up to not only you, but all of my classmates."

Bolt tried to process the story. It was alot to take in. This girl, went through all that, and still keeps a smile on her face everyday and works hard. "Incredible." His words matched his thoughts perfectly.

"Well, i don't think i-i'm that astounding." Ziara chuckled, flashing a grin and giving a thumbs up. "Besides, you're my number one role model. You're so cool and funny, i'd join you on your pranks if i weren't always training."

Bolt blushed, and then smiled, soaking in the compliments. "Aww thanks, you're pretty cool yourself. Survivng a whole year by yourself, awesome!"

Salada looked on from her vantage point behind a bush. She couldn't believe it either, like she really didn't believe it. She slowly crept over to an opening to make it look like she was just walking around, and happened to walk towards them.

Bolt looked over, noticing her and waving. Ziara also waved, smiling brightly. "Hi! Salada-chan."

Salada looked at the both of them, her naturally blank look greeting them. "What are you two doing out here?" She questioned.

Ziara smiled, waving her hand. "Um, just doing a little… sparring."

Bolt sighed, knowing Salada wouldn't fall for it. The Uchiha smirked, discarding her book. "Nice try, now stop telling lies and expose your real identity. You don't want that little lie you just told Bolt going around the village, incase it is true."

Ziara gasped. She heard. "She took a fighting stance. "Never, i guess i'll have to force you to keep a secret!"

Salada grinned, taking off her glasses. "Fine by me, let's see your true skill!"

* * *

****A/N- Here is that next chapter as not promised. Not much to say for now, so leave a review, follow, and fav and as always, until next time :P****


	6. Ch:6-Could Rivals be Lovers?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yet**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Could Rivals be Lovers?**

"Pāfekuto Bara!" Ziara exclaimed. Her eyes glowed red, and a very large, life sized rose sprouted from the ground. Wrapped around the stem was a scroll, which she slowly unwrapped and grabbed.

Salada looked on unfazed, pulling a kunai out of her book. "Fine, I guess i'll force it out."

"Wait hold on. Aren't you guys going bit overboard." Bolt waved his hands nervously, trying to talk them out of it.

Ziara slowly unwrapped the scroll. "Kiken'na Shisen." Her left eye turned blue, while the other remained red. Half of the rose petals also turned blue. "I'm sorry Bolt, but i have no choice."

"You do have a choice, come on Salad-chan leave her alone." Bolt pleaded, practically on his knees begging. Salada wasn't hearing it, instead surveying the girl. "Interesting, you have very nice eyes." Ziara mumbled something, glaring at Salada.

"To think i used to look up to you. That face, reminds me of a face that i saw from a poster. Your father when he was a criminal."

Salada tensed, raising her fist angrily. "I don't know what games you're playing, my father was no criminal, never." She gritted her teeth, fuming. "You've really managed to piss me off."

Bolt squinted his eyes, trying to think. "Is that true? I mean, your father has always gave off a cold vibe… well when I was around you."

Salada rolled her eyes, preparing to bang Bolt upside the head for being stupid. As soon as her fist got a whiff of Bolt's hair, it was stopped. Salada quickly looked up. In front of her was Ziara, gripping her hand.

"Do not touch Bolt, i won't let you!" She said threateningly. Salada gazed on for a brief minute, then laughed, right in Ziara's face. Then her own face went serious. "I applaud your concern for poor Bolt, but I've gave him more than a lump over the years."

She shook herself loose, while the Uzumaki slithered from up under the girls. Ziara sighed, her eye returning to normal. The scroll jumped out of her pocket and wrapped itself around the rose, whicj in turn disappeared.

"I've decided that i'm not gonna fight you… yet." She looked at Salada wuth a stern tone. Salada scoffed, putting on her glasses. "Whatever." She returned to her book. Ziara growled, running over and giving Bolt a quick hug.

"Bye Bolt." She said quickly, before running off before she tried to kill someone. Bolt nodded, and looked at Salada with a disappointed face. "What was that for?" Salada looked at him with surprise, like he was stupid. "Really!? You didn't honestly believe that little sob story. Even you should have figured it out!"

"I did believe it, what other purpose would she have for coming here." Bolt asked, waiting for an answer. Salada sighed. "I… I don't know yet." She hated to admit that. Bolt chuckled, rubbing the shorter girl's hair. "Well i guess there's no reason to accuse her of something, right?"

Salada nodded angrily. Right now, she couldn't make a claim. She had no evidence. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You… you don't like her… d-do you?"

Bolt shook his head. "No, we're just friends, that's all." He looked at her and grinned. "You weren't jealous, were you."

"Shannaro!" Salada pounded Bolt on the back of his head. "I owed you that." Bolt grumbled, not liking how she dodged his question. "I swear you're gonna give me a concussion." Salada let a smug grin creep onto her face. "Well, i mean I'm just preparing you for what I'm gonna do when we fight."

Bolt rubbed his head, looking away. "So… that doesn't mean you should hit me." "Aww, is the little baby hurt." Salada cooed. She poked his head with her book. "I didn't think it was anything in there to damage." Bolt lightened up a bit at that, softly laughing.

"Haha, very funny." He said sarcastically. Then they were thrown into an awkward silence. Salada mentally nodded to herself. "_Now's the time."_ She thought. Bolt looked up quickly when he felt a hand grab his and clutch it tightly.

"So Bolt… i-i was thinking that maybe we could….. could postpone the rivalry until the fight." She blushed heavily, awaiting a response. Bolt smiled. "I thought we had already agreed to that when i asked it?" Salada's lightbulb finally lit, and she sighed. "Oh…"

"But yeah, i guess i'll agree this time!" She looked up to see a wide smile from Bolt, a happy, innocent smile. In turn it made her smile, and blush more. The young Uchiha squeezed Bolt's hand, gaining his attention. "Bolt… I want to be… more than a friend or a rival." She said softly.

Bolt couldn't believe what he just heard. Did she just ask him out. "I know you probably think i'm stupid for liking you. Why would you possibly like me with the way i treat you." She rambled on and on, trying to find ways to make herself look like an idiot.

Each reason made Bolt angrier and angrier. It got to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Salada's shoulders, much to her surprise.

And then, he kissed her.

It wasn't just a short, stale kiss. Both kids started to get into it, making the kiss more heated and meaningful. All the emotions Bolt had built up until this point, anger, confusion, happiness, were being released. As for Salada, she couldn't even believe that this was reality.

Finally, after about two minutes of a lip-lock, Bolt slowly pulled away. Salada seemed a bit dazed, hazily fixing her glasses and hair. "Don't ever call yourself stupid again." The words of the Uzumaki brought her attention back to him. "You ain't stupid, you're smart."

Even though she couldn't help but acknowledge the sentence as grammatically incorrect, it still made her smile. "Thanks Bolt." She smiled and hugged him, making him blush.

"So i guess this means…" Bolt trailed off, waiting for a reply. "Yep, you are now my Uzumaki-kun." She gave him a peck on the cheek. Bolt couldn't help but think of Ziara. How would she feel if she found out.

He looked back at Salada. The beautiful girl in front of him, smiling and cheeks tinted pink. He knew this was who he wanted to be with, and no one could change his mind.

Salada poked his forehead. "Hello… hello? Earth to teme, i repeat. Earth to teme." Bolt jolted out of his zone, sheepishly rubbing his head. Salada giggled. "You're hopeless."

Bolt smiled. "Hopelessly handsome." Salada scoffed, before grinning seductively. "Well then, let me give you another kiss." And she did, a long, romantic one.

* * *

**A/N- Yay! There together. Though this won't be the last time you hear of Ziara and Bolt hehe :P. So thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far especially you Kiwi 3 so leave a review, follow, and fav and as always…. until next time! XD**


	7. Ch:7-Youths in the Carnival

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not my piece of candy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Youth in the Carnival**

* * *

Ziara smiled to herself, finishing the last piece of her outfit. She smiled to herself. Her cheeks were blushed rosy red, and her hair was let straight down, with a few roses in her hair. She wore a blue kimono with rose prints in it. It was short for a kimono, barely stopping past her knees.

"Bolt is gonna love this… i hope." She said to herself, skipping and dancing around her house in search of her sandals. Oce she found them, she sighed. "I wonder how everyone else is dressing?" She grabbed her laptop, and grabbed her headphones. She was just gonna chill and play games until the festival.

* * *

"Mom! This yukata is itchy!" Bolt whines, looking at his mom who was helping put it on. "But it looks so kawaii." Hinata cooed, buckling the sash at the waist. "You look so handsome in it." Bolt sighed. The yukata was white, and the sash yellow with blue lighting prints, Bolt's favorite colors.

Bolt mumbled something, and looked at his sister. Himawari wore a simple white sundress, with a rosy red sunhat and no shoes. She wanted to go barefooted. Naruto lazily walked out from the bedroom. "Morning kids, wife." He had on his Hokage clothes. He slept in them, and he planned on going in them.

Hinata looked at him and sternly pointed to the bathroom. "Bathe." Naruto sighed. "I tried." He muttered, sadly turning around like a sad puppy. Both Bolt and Himawari giggled. Naruto turned his head and winked at them.

"I don't need to bathe you myself, do i?" Hinata crossed her arms. "Maybe." Naruto replied, before disappearing into the fog of the shower Hinata had run. The sound of the door shutting and locking was heard after.

Hinata sighed and giggled. "Bolt, don't be like your father." Bolt smiled, pulling on his sleeves. Hinata made the final adjustments and nodded. "Okay, done. You're free to run around until the time of the festival." Bolt nodded and turned, heading out. "And don't get dirty!" Hinata called after him.

Bolt sighed. "I hope we don't have to fight in these itchy things." The boy looked around. The leaves of the cherry blossom trees flew all around the village, coating it in pink. The air smelled very good, like perfume. It was perfect, the festival always brought this… atmosphere with it.

Bolt took a left turn, not sure of where he was going, he just let the wind guide it. It led him right to Konohamaru. The jonin was still in his jonin outfit, looking around. "Hey, Kono-sensei!" Bolt used the nickname he called him. Konohamaru turned, and gave a half-smile.

"Hey Bolt, you… aren't up to any pranks are you…?" He looked around cautiously. Bolt chuckled. "Nah, you're lucky today." Konohamaru sighed mentally, before ruffling the boy's head.

Right then Bolt concluded that his hair must be a masterpiece. "So… How's Hanabi?" Konohamaru slyly asked, twiddling his thumbs. "Oh you know… doing missions and stuff. Her and the boyfriend she has are really getting along." Bolt answered.

"Boyfriend!? What boyfriend!?" Konohamaru grabbed the boy by his collar, lifting him up. "Relax! Relax, i was just kidding. She's still single i think." Bolt grinned and Konohamaru blushed heavily. "Anyways, how's your love life going kiddo?"

"Eh… not so well." He lied, not needing anyone to find out about him and Salada. Konohamaru chuckled. "Your father was the same was kiddo. Anyways, I should be going." Bolt nodded, watching him leap overhead and behind him. "Catch ya later kiddo." The jonin ran off.

Bolt waved and turned around. "Youth!" He was greeted with a loud outburst from Lee jr. "Bolt, we must unleash our powers of youth together, now!" Bolt sighed, pushing the boy away. "Not now green ranger." Lee jr. was oblivious to the insult, instead happily bursting up and down.

"Surely you have enough time for the power of friendship and youth! Just let your inner spirit out!" Lee jr. burst up, hopping around the place. His eyes seemed to be on fire.

"You sound like a cheerleader man." Bolt chuckled, placing a hand atop his head to stop all the… movement. Lee finally stopped being all hyperactive and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Bolt sighed at the hopeless boy. "Because, the first day of the festival is today."

"Oh boy! I gotta run!" Lee jr. slapped his cheeks and took off in a burst of speed. Bolt… was confused. "I see why my mom warned me about ninja in green jumpsuits." He turned and yawned. "I wonder what Shikadai is doing?"

* * *

"Aww Salada, you look beautiful!" Sakura beamed at the girl, finally finishing the girl's hair. Her hair was in a bun, with a bang sweeping over her left eye, and a long, single think braid hanging down. Her hair was adorned with many jewels.

She didn't wear her glasses today, and had on some light makeup with some light glitter sprinkled about her body. She wore a japanese kimono, red with a black sash, and black sandals.

Sakura pinched her cheeks. "Look at you, all grown up now." Salada smiled briefly, before jumping onto a stool and claiming a book from the bookshelf.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Probably Ino." Sakura waltzed to the door, feeling a bit bubbly. "Come in In-" When she opened the door, she went silent. It was not Ino, but instead Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura." He spoke, his voice had gotten deeper over the years. Sakura blushed, stammering a bit. "Sasuke-kun." She moved away so he could come in. Sasuke walked in, giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek. He then looked at Salada.

"Hey Princess." He opened his sack and placed a few books and some special ninja tools on the table. "As promised." Salada nodded, slowly stepping off the stool. Sasuke opened his arms and Salada ran to hug him.

Sakura smiled, slowly pushing the door open. "Okay Book-chan you can go now. Me and Daddy have to… discuss something." Salada was smart enough to figure that out; She just wanted to make love.

Nodding, she walked out the door, closing it. She pressed her ear to the door. "Sasuke, I've been a bad girl while you were gone." That was all the girl needed, or rather wanted to hear before she left.

Salada walked through the village, taking in the feeling of the air. It was all so… beautiful. As she walked, she bumped into someone along the way. Ziara to be exact. Ziara didn't even feel it.

However she was mumbling something like "Going to see Boltie." and Salada heard it. She turned and grabbed the girl's shoulder, stopping her. "Hm? Oh its you." Ziara turned and narrowed her eyes. "What do you want now. Trying to question me again?"

Salada rolled her eyes. "Not now, though i know you're hiding something." Ziara shrugged, not intent on keeping this conversation going. "Well, whatever." She started to leave again but was again stopped by Salada. "Don't get any funny ideas, okay."

Ziara narrowed her eyes. "I think I'll say the same for you." She gripped her kunai pack briefly, before starting to walk off. Salada pondered on following her around, but decided against it since she needed to go visit Inojin.

Ziara slowed her pace a bit, back into her everyday one. She scouted around, looking for any signs of the Uzumaki. Then, she bumped into him. "Oops sorry, I've just been off my…" She looked up and realized who its was, and blushed heavily. Bolt gave a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'm good."

Ziara nodded, timidly twiddling her thumbs. "Y-You look nice today." She looked up, the sky was starting to darken, the time of the festival was near. "Hehe, yeah i guess." Bolt scratched his head, now appearing to be his trademark. Ziara smiled. "So… what were you about to do."

Bolt shrugged absent-mindedly, closing one eye because it was starting to itch. Ziara mistook that as a wink, and blushed more. "Er… are you sick? Your face is a cherry right now." He placed a hand on her forehead, causing her to blush even more. "N-No, i mean y-yes…. i meant no!"

"Maybe i should get you to a doctor." Bolt suggested. "I don't want you to die on me or something." Ziara giggled nervously. "No, I'm perfectly fine. No reason to worry." Her face was a tomato now.

Bolt sighed, giving in to her reason. "Alright, if you say so." His minds wandered off like usual and his hands slipped down to her breast. Ziara slowly peeked down and almost turned blue. Bolt however, didn't know what he was doing until he heard her scream "Bolt!"

"Ahh!" He jolted into conscious, accidently squeezing them. "Ah-ttebasa! S-Sorry about that." He smiled innocently, trying to lighten the mood. Ziara's face was still red, but she sighed. "I-I know you didn't mean it. Just, don't do it again. I know you're expecting me to say some cheesy line like 'I don't mind, senpai' but nah."

Bolt chuckled. "Oh my, the stereotypes." Ziara giggled a bit, hiding her mouth from view with her hand. "Well, i picked up a custom from a tribe i stayed with during my voyage to the leaf." Bolt tilted his head, intrigued. "Oh yeah, what's that."

"It is customary on an important day to give the one you respect the most a good luck kiss." She maneuvered over, leaning close and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Bonum fortuna!" Bolt had never heard that phrase before, and looked quite puzzled. Ziara giggled more. "Its good luck, in latin. I know alot of new world and old world languages."

Bolt looked amazed, like a kid tasting candy for the first time. "Awesome! Can you teach me!?" Ziara smiled, and poked his forehead. "I'd be glad to, but you have to call me senpai!" Bolt smiled and nodded. "Notice me senpai!" He couldn't resist, and the kids burst into laughter.

Chouchou looked on from a ramen stand around the corner, and grinned. "Aww, so kawaii." She then finished destroying a cup of ramen.

A gong rang throughout the entire village. "Well, it's time for the festival. I promised to meet someone, so I'll catch you later… senpai." Bolt smiled, winking on purpose this time, though he meant it in a friendly way.

Ziara blushed, and nodded. "Bonum vale!" Bolt tilted his head once again and Ziara chuckled. "Good bye!"

"Cool!" Bolt said, jogging off towards the village center. Ziara smiled. "So cute."

* * *

"Hey!"

"Ah shannaro!"

Bolt took a right to the face contrary of surprising Salada. "Oops!" She bent down and kissed his cheek, before standing and smiling. "Sorry." Bolt rubbed his cheek, looking at her and pouting. "That was so not cool."

"Well you should no better than to surprise me. After all, today is the day i kick your teeth in!" Bolt growled. "Whatever. You know's i'm gonna win!" Salada smirked, thumping his forehead. "In due time we'll find out. Now, give me a kiss."

* * *

**A/N- My longest chapter ever yay! I'll try to make my chaps longer from now on. Anyways i'n at a bit of a conflict. I started this as a Bolt/Salada but now i'm starting to like him with Ziara. So voice your thoughts, who should Bolt be with. Leave a review about it, and while you're at it, follow and fav if you've haven't yet and as always… until next time :P**


	8. Ch:8-Salada vs Ziara?

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto is the owner of Naruto. Sakurai is the owner of Super Smash Bros. Sadly i own neither.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Ziara vs Salada!?**

* * *

A loud bell rang over the Festival. It was 7:00 of the first out if the three days the festival would be here.

"Attention citizens! If you plan on watching the Junior Fighters Tournament, please make your way to the chunin exams stadium. If not, enjoy the festival!" Moegi subbed in for Naruto, echoing over the microphone.

Dozens of people flocked to the stadium. Some stayed, not interested in seeing a fight. Konohamaru held the booth down, selling tickets. But really, he was just trying to find Hanabi, and sell her a seat right next to him.

Naruto smiled, entering the press box like structure. Behind him were a few figures; Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Kakashi, and finally, Sasuke. Tsunade was spending some time at the Cloud with Raikage and the others.

Naruto smiled, plopping down into a seat. Hinata slowly sat next to him, placing Himawari in her lap. Gaara took a seat next to him, and in filled Sakura and Kakashi. Sasuke just leaned against a wall, much to his spouse's dislike.

Shikamaru, in charge of the event, walked out into the middle of the stadium field. "That's my man!" He heard Temari shout and sighed. "Welcome to the Junior Fighters Cup!" The crowd roared, before he raised a hand to silence them. "We'll waist no time in beginning. Due to a shortage of kids, the winner of the first match gets a second round bye."

Bolt mentally cheered from the fighters waiting area. He just knew he was gonna be picked for the first match.

"The first matchup! Ziara Tokigashi vs. Salada Uchiha!"

Bolt deadpanned, slinking down onto the floor. "Hey mind doing that if we fight." Shikadai looked at the other boy from above.

Sasuke gained a sudden interest in the event, looking on intently. "I've heard the name 'Tokigashi' before." He thought.

Ziara looked over at Salada, who was smirking at her. She rolled her eyes, grabbing a rosy red back and starting to walk towards the tunnel which led to the stadium floor. Each child was now back in their regular attire. Who would want to fight in good clothes.

As she walked by Bolt, she smiled. "Good luck-ttebasa!" Bolt waved at her and gave a friendly grin. "Or should i say, Bonum fortuna, senpai!" Ziara smiled, which soon faded into a focused look. "Thanks." She nodded, before running out into the crowd, which erupted as she entered.

"The top of the class, who also helps around the village. She's very friendly, and everyone knows and respects her, Ziara Tokigashi." It came out a bit dull since it was Shikamaru, but it still got the crowd hype.

Now, Salada stood. She packed a few ninja tools, and also some new techniques. She noticed what Ziara and Bolt said to each other, and it only made her more intent to win. She passed by Bolt, not bothering to look his way. "You better not lose dobe, i'll be waiting!" She then turned to kiss him on the cheek.

Bolt nodded, and watched her walk off. When he looked back, he noticed all the boys staring at him. "Two at once, troublesome, but not bad." Shikadai smirked. "Wait-ttebasa! Its not what you think!" Bolt exclaimed.

"The daughter of Sakura and Sasuke Uchiha, the one and only Salada Uchiha!" Shikamaru said as hype as he could. He was just ready for this to be over.

Ziara laid down her bag, and watched as Salada ran out.

"Go Salada! You can do it!" Sakura shouted from the press box. "Show this girl what you've been taught, shannaro!" Sasuke smirked, looking at her. His smirk faded when he looked at Ziara. "That name… i've heard it somewhere before on my travels… but where."

Somewhere at the very top of the stadium, four figures took a seat. Orochimaru, Juugo, Karin, and Suigestu. "Why do we have to be here." Orochimaru sighed, not feeling like being here. "Well, of course to watch my lil Suigestu win it all!" Karin exclaimed happily. "Hell yeah!" Suigestu grinned. Orochimaru just sighed.

"Well, begin." Shikamaru took a step back, careful to stay out-of-the-way.

"Pāfekuto Bara!" Once again her eyes glowed, and out came the giant rose. "Kiken'na Shisen." After taking the scroll and unwrapping it, Ziara performed the next technique, turning her left eye blue.

Salada looked on unfazed, holding a kunai out. "I guess i'll start." She charged in, preparing to attack.

"Hasty." Sasuke commented.

She leapt onto Ziara, slashing the kunai widely. Ziara swiftly evaded each attack, and parried with a well time jab to the chest. Salada flinched, trying to put up her guard. Ziara was faster, grabbing her arm and throwing her into the air. Salada caught her balance in the air and dodged a shuriken coming at her. Salada changed directions so that she would land on her feet. But being the best meant being smart.

Ziara had a wire attached to the shuriken, and swung it around to intercept her landing. It wasn't the ninja tool that got her, but the wire. It caught her foot, causing her to fall directly on her face. The crowd roared as Ziara smirked.

Sasuke looked on more intent than ever, and Sakura thought that he might just jump down and start training Salada in the middle of the match.

Ziara tossed the shuriken into the ground, walking over to her bag as Salada clammered to her feet. Ziara pulled out a long, red metal pole. She tapped the ground, and a large thorn emerged from right beside Salada's feet. The Uchiha jumped away. When she made a midair turn, all she saw was a red pole being thrust at her.

It collided with her face, sending her back to the ground. "Now!" Her left, blue eye glowed. The pole changed blue. "Icy Rose petals!" The large rose shot what appeared to be dozens of rose petals in the air. They froze instantly, and started to fall back down.

Salada winced as a few cut her, and she ran to get away from them. When she got a some space she made the seals and exclaimed. "Fire Style: Fire Bullet Justu!" She started firing off fire bullets at Ziara. She knew the heat would also melt the rose petals.

Sasuke nodded. "Smart move." He looked on.

Naruto chuckled. "Eh. You're taking a real interest in this huh Sasuke? Just wait until you see my Bolt fight!"

Sasuke didn't reply, he just smirked.

Ziara ran and dodged every bullet with the slightest of ease. Her reflexes were lightning fast, it would be hard to hit her. Salada made note of that as she ran in, closing the space between them until she was close enough to throw a blow.

Ziara caught it, and tossed her back. Salada charged right back in, this time with a kick to the shin. It connected, and Salada followed up with a roundhouse that swept her opponent of her feet. Ziara broke her fall with her hand, but Salada kicked her right in her jaw.

Ziara growled in pain, using the momentum of the attack to spin in the air and land on her feet. As soon as she landed the Uchiha gave her an uppercut that sent her into the air. "You're looking at the new best." She jumped into the air and kicked Ziara in the back, sending her upwards.

In a blur Salada was above her. Ziara's right eye glowed red as Salada tried to grab her arm. Ziara quickly pulled away, and grabbed the girl's leg. She kicked her in the face before throwing her downwards. As Salada fell, the rose sprung up to meet her. "Spore!" It shot her back into the air, right into a boot directly to the face.

Ziara then used Salada's face to jump back up. Salada landed back on the rose, which once again shot her back up. "Take this!" Ziara clutched her hands together and hammered Salada in the chest. The rose shot back down to the ground with incredible speed, leaving Salada to helplessly fall to the ground.

"Come on Salada, you can do it." Bolt muttered to himself, watching from the tv monitor in the waiting room.

Salada crashed into the ground roughly but rolled right back onto her feet, wincing a bit. Ziara landed gracefully on her feet, metal staff turning red again. Without hesitation, Ziara ran after her. Salada looked on, staggering to pull out a kunai.

Then, the Uchiha stumbled. Her leg had given out on her and she fell to a knee. "This is the end!"

Everything went black for the Uchiha girl. All she heard through numb ears was the cheering of the crowd.

Shikamaru sighed, beginning a lazy walk towards Salada to see if she could continue or not. Salada opened her eyes, just a bit. Enough to see her father looking at her. He wasn't directly looking at her, but he was.

He shook his head, and turned to take a seat.

Something inside Salada snapped right then. She wanted to be noticed by her father, to impress him. But she failed.

Right before Shikamaru got there, she made it to a knee. The crowd started cheering again, making Sasuke turn around to see. "Hmm?" Ziara tapped her pole impatiently. "Is she gonna continue?"

Salada slowly made it to her feet, then stood straight up, eyes still closed. Finally, she opened them. They were not onyx black, but red, with two tomoes. She took off her glasses, neatly folding them and putting them in her pocket.

Sasuke smiled, feeling very proud now. Now he would definitely extend his stay at the leaf, to train his daughter in the Sharingan arts.

Ziara gasped. She knew these eyes from somewhere. They haunted her, these eyes. "The Sharingan!?" She gripped her pole, not in fear, but in anger. These eyes that had haunted her, now before her.

Sasuke picked up on everything she had said and finally realized something. "That girl, i know her. The survivor of a case i looked into during my travels. The bloody massacre of Itikasti."

Naruto and everyone else who was up there froze at the revelation. "You don't mean?" The Hokage stammered.

"Yes, she's of the Tokigashi clan. Which means she could activate that kekkei genkai of theirs at any moment. As it seems, she's already in stage one of it." He made note of the giant rose.

Naruto facepalmed. How could have he not noticed the justu. Sasuke looked on as Ziara took a step away from Salada. "The Soul Style is their trademark justu, but only the second stage. Stage one is known as Rose Release. And the last, even i don't know. But i've heard stories of it, how it grips your soul. Causes you to go mad. Some say it can even possess others souls if you can use it well."

Ziara held her head in pain as she caught a glimpse of a severe headache. "Just keep yourself together Ziara." She took a few deep breaths, before taking stance. The rose curved over to her side and she smiled. "Sharingan or not, i'm still gonna win!"

Salada smirked, a brief surge of lightning flashing around her hand. "I feel so much stronger now, i can do the justu." She said to herself, before looking directly at Ziara. "Which means thats bad news for you!"

Ziara looked on, unfazed. Her left eye glowed blue and the rose turned blue. "Its time you figure out, why i'm top rated around here."

She disappeared, and reappeared in front of the Uchiha. She grabbed her by the neck and held her up. "Aisu Furasshu Kasai!"

Salada struggled loose and jumped back, noticing the ground around Ziara starting to freeze. The girl smiled innocently, like there wasn't even a fight going on. "You're in for a treat!"

* * *

**A/N- As said before, i don't excel at fight scenes but i tried my hardest on this one. Anyways i read your reviews and i see you're all saying Salada over Ziara. I was starting to edge towards Salada again as i read my story so yeah that's how it's gonna be.**

**So what do you think so far? What's Sasuke's connection with Ziara and the Tokigashi clan? Why is she so haunted by the Sharingan? Will Salada manage to beat the girl now? All will be explained in the next chapter so leave a review, follow and favorite and you know the routine, until next time! :P**


	9. Ch:9-Ziara vs Salada pt2?

**Disclaimer: I do not claim the rights to Naruto. Hence the name, disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ziara vs Salada pt.2!**

* * *

Salada slid back, trying to keep the ice from catching up with her. But it was too late. She slipped and fell on her head. Ziara smiled, tapping the ice with her pole. Giant thorns erupted from the ground, one almost catching Salada.

"Grr, are you trying to kill me!?" Salada shouted, while evading the thorns. "Am I trying to kill her?' Ziara gripped her head, pondering to herself. Her eyes glowed as she thought aloud. What Salada heard next solidified her beliefs that this girl wasn't good.

"Should i kill her? I think i should." Ziara spoke to herself aloud. Naruto looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke, why that look? What is she saying?" Sasuke looked on, almost frozen. He had heard those exact same words before, and now they started to haunt him.

Suddenly Ziara shook her head, and the thorns receded. It took her a while to get back on track, but finally she looked at Salada with a stern face and mumbled. "Sorry." Salada growled. She heard the apology, but she didn't care. She was outraged that Ziara actually she could kill her on a whim.

A few quick seals and Salada shouted "Fire Style: Fire Ball Justu!" Three large balls of fire spit out from her mouth and charged towards Ziara. The girl was fast, and dodged two. However the third one could not be avoided so she curled into a ball midair and let it pass through her.

It did some damage, but she came out barely harmed. Once she uncurled she was greeted by a furious right to the jaw by Salada. Ziara landed roughly on the ground, but took little time in getting up. Her staff turned blue again and she tapped the ground. Ice spikes rose up from the ground, circling around the Uchiha.

Salada looked around, the sharingan scanning every aspect of the area. "Take this!" Ziara jumped out from behind her. The increased reflexes of the sharingan took over as Salada quickly turned around and caught the girl's fist. She gave a quick kick to Ziara's stomach, then kneeing her in the chin. As Ziara fell back, Salada jumped into the air and her again, this time in the face.

The girl hit the ground and kicked up a large dust cloud. But still, Salada was able to see through it. So it would be no problem. That was, until, Ziara groggily stood. The pupils in her eyes were gone. They resembled a Hyuga's eyes, but the left one was light blue, the other red. Sasuke looked on. "It can't be!?"

* * *

Year six, the sixth year of Sasuke's voyage. He was about 26, and Salada had been born about six years ago. Yet instead of helping Sakura care for their baby, he insisted on traveling. The Uchiha stopped along a village, a small one at that.

However, he noticed something strange. All the villagers were gathered around a single home. The house, even the outside, strangely drenched in blood. He checked his pockets. A single kunai. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, to make sure it was still there. He had it stole from him at an earlier date…. don't steal from Sasuke.

"This should be enough." He said to himself, before approaching them. All the villagers looked up at him in terror and anger. "A-Are you the one who did this." One lady spoke to him fearfully. An older man walked over and shook his head. "Mia, i told you, it was that Tokigashi man!"

"I refuse to believe Gikitui did it, he was to kind!" "Mia, you don't know what those eyes can do to a man." Sasuke spoke up. "What eyes?" At first he believed they were referring to the Sharingan, but quickly passed those thoughts. No one except him and his daughter should possess the ability to use that.

Sasuke walked up the center of the group and up the door. "I'm going in." The village elder grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "No, you mustn't!" "I'm going in." Sasuke said in a more demanding voice, giving the man a menacing glare. The village elder bowed. "As you wish."

Sasuke simply nodded and opened the door. The act had just been committed today so there was no smell of decaying flesh, yet. However, there was blood splattered everywhere, and as soon as he walked in, her almost tripped over the body of a dead woman.

The elder had followed behind Sasuke, in order to identify the bodies. "That's Sukina Tokigashi, age 31." Sasuke simply nodded, not wanting the elder's inclusion, but not minding it either. the Uchiha pressed on, stepping over the bloody.

What he found next, were two bodies laid out. One was slumped against the wall, the other was on top of them. Sasuke made note of their positions and came to a conclusion. "It seems they killed each other." Both man had a kunai sticking out from there chest, one gripped in each man's hand.

"Gikitui Tokigashi, the husband of Sukina. Jituyi Tokigashi, his own brother. What a sad shame it is." Sasuke peeked over, and saw a shadow, more like a figure quickly run out the back door. Wasting no time, Sasuke hurled over a broke wall and began his pursuit.

The figure was fast, bursting through the trees with little effort. It was also little enough to fit through tight spaces. The Uchiha almost had it when it slipped through a small crack that led it to a cave. Sasuke skidded to a stop right at the crack and sighed. "Damn."

He wasn't one to give up easily, but he knew that as fast as it was moving before, the person was probably far out of reach by now. He sighed.

After a short walk, he reached a campsite. Laying down on the log, he pulled a book out of his pack titled "_Retribution" _Getting a pen, he turned it to a blank page.

"_Year six, day 231. I came across a village with a small problem. There was a small scale massacre. Three members of the same clan were all discovered dead. When i questioned the elder on my way back to my campsite, he said they also had a daughter. I did not see her body. I'm sure the figure i saw running away was her, probably out of fear, but there could be more. I'm an going to look into this Tokigashi clan."_

After he finished writing, he yawned and put the book into the pack. He took out a picture of him, Sakura and a two year old Salada, and laid it besides him. Then he dozed off.

* * *

Ziara's body could not be seen from the dust cloud, only her glowing red and blue eyes. Salada looked on intently, pulling out a kunai blade. Then, another pair of eyes rose besides Ziara they were all red, in the same style as Ziara's eyes. To her left rose another pair of eyes. They were light blue.

"What the…" Salada gripped her kunai, trying to process what was going on. "Salada! Don't waste any time, attack!" Sasuke shouted at his daughter from the top. Naruto looked on. "What is that?"

Salada growled, rushing in with a means to end the match. The dust cleared in an instant, and standing besides Ziara were trasparent versions of herself. One red, the other light blue, with matching eye colors.

"Soul Style: Mental Bend!" The two copies made identical signs. The real Ziara's entire body turned grey, except for her eyes, still glowing and retaining their color.

"Fuck!" Salada stopped dead in her tracks, then a piercing pain struck her head. "Augh!" The light blue Ziara rushed in on Salada, blinding her with a kick to the face. They red one went behind her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her down to the ground roughly. Sakura snapped her head away, not wanting to look. "Naruto, can't you stop this. It's not fair." "Don't you dare interfere!" Sasuke answered quickly.

As Salada hit the ground, the blue Ziara jumped on her, feet pushing into the girl's chest. "Soul Style: Phase-Lock." The blue through her up in the air and the red one passed right through the Uchiha multiple times, making her scream in pain.

Salada landed on her feet, but crumpled down to her knees, holding her chest and heaving, then she fell on all fours. The real Ziara seemed to be hurting also, a drop of blood leaking from her mouth and her breathing getting heavy. "I can't use this any longer, so i'll end it now!"

Salada slowly made it to her feet, spitting out a clump of blood. "I can continue! I will win!" She looked at Ziara intently. "So i can face the one i love!"

* * *

**A/N-Yep, so there's the mystery of the Tokigashi clan. So, will Salada survive this onslaught from the ever powerful Ziara. Find out next chapter hehehe, so as always, favorite and follow, or follow, fav, and leave a review and as always….. Next time until… i meant until next time :P**


	10. UPDATE!

**A/N - Hey guys sorry but this is not a new chapter and in fact I'm here to tell you why.**

**We have semester exams this week at school and I'm going to have to take them since I'm not exempt... i had ocs lol, and ocs is actually where this story began so I guess it was worth it.**

**Anyways expect a new chapter maybe next week, but you never know, i might pull one out of the hat and make it happen.**

**I also might not be able to update next week because of christmas now that i think about it. All the relatives and lil cousins coming over and intruding in my business while i type it up... yeah no progress would be made.**

**But don't worry, this story will not die, and i have a few other stories in the works also. So to keep the reviews flowing can you guys tell me your favorite part of the story so far. And as always, until next time! :P**


	11. Ch:10-The Shocking Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… nope no witty remark here lol :P**

**Ch:10- The Shocking Conclusion**

Salada hurled a kunai at the real Ziara, who could do nothing but stare it down. The red Ziara grabbed it and tossed it to the ground. Salada junped high into the air, and jammed her foot into the red one's face. The real Ziara grunted in pain.

"Wait, so she still feels it. Of course, I'm actually just fighting her soul after all." Salada thought to herself. She ran in after the blue one. Salada threw a punch, but the blue one parried, kneeing her in the jaw. Salada quickly caught her balance, sliding back a bit.

She ran after them again. The red Ziarathrew a few punches, but Salada dodged them all with ease. "Take this!" She slid right up under Red and performed a few quick seals. "Fire Style: Fire Bullet Justu!" She released bullet like balls of flames at close proximity, all hitting Red until she flew back on the ground.

"Augh!" Ziara screamed out in pain. "Soul Style-" She screamed in pain again, interrupting her justu. Salada had just used the same combo on Blue. Salada looked at the real Ziara and smiled proudly. "C'mon, fight me like a ninja. Stop hiding behind your carbon cutouts!" Ziara didn't reply, only smirking.

Red landed in front of Salada, grabbing her neck and lifting her off her feet. Blue landed next to Red, holding out its hand. "Soul Style: Disrupting Wave." Ziara said weakly. Blue walked behind Ziara, and slowly pressed its hand against her back, making the Uchiha shiver a bit. Slowly, its hand phased through the girl, right until her hand stuck out from the front.

Salada yelled out in pain, it felt like she was being shocked. Suddenly, Blue yanked its hand out, making her cry in pain. "Disperse." Ziara demanded, and the jutsu stopped. Ziara regained all her color, and her soul copies dispersed into balls of lights and flew into her chest. her eyes stopped glowing.

Ziara crumbled to her knees, spitting out a clump of blood, before standing. Salada fell on her chest like a lifeless corpse. "Did i do it!?" Ziara looked on excitement, waiting to claim her victory. But nevertheless, Salada rose to her feet, holding her chest with one. "I won't loose." She had run out of kunai blades, so now all she had was her ninjutsu and taijutsu. But to her, that was enough.

"Fire Style," Salada seamlessly weaved the seals, then exclaimed "Majestic Ground Spire!" A burst of flames erupted from the ground, trailing after Ziara. The girl jumped high in the air, trying to get close up on Salada. She knew she would have the Uchiha beat in taijutsu. She landed a few feet away, and started to run the rest of the way.

The fire curled around, and raced after Ziara. But she was faster. Salada saw it coming years before it happened, but couldn't block the heavy right that had just know hit her. She barely flinched, but Ziara threw another swift right. This one hit her square in the jaw, and she slid back some. Ziara closed the space between them, trying to sweep her with a kick.

Salada stepped on the girl's foot, preventing this from happening. She opened her fist into a palm, and hit Ziara in the chest, trying to create some space. As soon as Ziara slid back, she was light enough to get right back in the Uchiha's face. She used her flexibility to do a split, dodging a wild swing from Salada. Ziara drew a kunai, since her staff was somewhere on the ground.

She slashed at Salada, which ripped the Uchiha's skirt. This made Salada angrier, so in an act of pure aggression she kicked Ziara in the head as if she was punting a football. This threw Ziara of her guard, and since she was still in a split, she couldn't move or anything. So Salada did it again, and again, and again. Eventually the crowd started booing, but she didn't care, she wanted to win.

Finally, Ziara caught her foot, much the crowd's joy. They roared in excitement. "Get down here!" She threw Salada to the ground, and pounced on top of her. Salada quickly kicked Ziara off, flipping up onto her feet. She picked up a kunai off the ground and ran in. Both of their kunai's clashed, sparks flying from the collision.

Both girls slid back from the impact, but rushed in again. Ziara ducked under Salada and tried to kick her in the chin. Just as Salada was about to dodge, a sharp pain struck her chest, in the exact same place Blue's hand went through. She gasped as she was blinded by a split kick to the chin.

Salada quickly regained her composure just in time to block a follow-up blow by her rival. Ziara swiftly dodged a blow and jumped back, throwing the kunai in her hand. "Rose Style: Thorny Earth." :arge vines erupted from the ground, with thorns almost 7 feet.

Salada jumped into the air, planning to get rid of those quickly. "Fire Style: Majestic Ground Spire!" The flames erupted from the ground, burning the vines to death. Ziara nodded. "Smart." She ran through all the burning vines, one almost falling on her.

Ziara burst through the burned carcuses of the vines and hit Salada as hard as she could, sending her flying into the stadium wall. Ziara threw her hand up in truimph and smiled. "Yeah!" The crowd roared. It wasn't hard to tell that she was the fan favorite. Salada crumbled off the wall, her left hand twitching. "I know i can do it now. This power that the sharingan has granted me."

Electricity cackled around her hand for a bit, before finally erupting into full-scale lightning. Sasuke looked on amazed. "She mastered the chidori by herself!?" Ziara looked on, slightly amazed. Even if that was her rival, she would applaud a good jutsu no matter who it was.

"Raitoningufurea!" Salada narrowed her eyes at Ziara, before wildly running after, the attack scraping along the ground. Ziara raised her left arm. A small pink barrier appeared around it, and she readied herself. "She knows what this is. Once she see's it, she'll stop." Ziara smirked.

Naruto looked on. "That's just a beginner chakra shield? I don't think its strong enough to block Salada's attack." Sasuke shook his head. "If she's pulling it out and holding her ground, I'm sure there's something more." Sakura eyed the shield for a bit, before clapping her hand together. "That's it! That's no ordinary chakra barrier. That one right there is called a Protective Shield!"

Naruto eyed her. "Well, what's the difference?" "The difference is, it takes the power of your opponent's jutsu and absorbs it, then it turns it into a powerful shockwave that break your foe's attacking limb… or worse." Sasuke listened carefully, and then looked back towards the stadium. "It's over."

Ziara saw the girl not backing down and sighed. "If i do this, i could seriously get this girl hurt." The girl looked at the shield, then at the approaching Uchiha. "Hmph, i guess I'm a little too nice." Just as Salada was about to strike, Ziara let the shield down.

Salada went wide-eyed as her attack connected with Ziara, sending her flying into the stadium wall. The crowd went silent for a bit, before erupting in cheers. Ziara could have willed herself up if she wanted too, but instead just laid there as Shikamaru walked over to check on her. He looked at her, and counted to five, before sighing. "And your winner is… Salada Uchiha!"

"Yes! Who's the top ninja now!" She jumped into the air with excitement. "Shannaro!" The Uchiha fistpumped, grinning proudly. Her Sharingan slowly deactivated. She looked over towards where Ziara was slowly getting up and chuckled. "Hmph, who's the best now." She stretched a bit, and looked up towards her parents.

Sakura was smiling and cheering, however Sasuke was looking at Ziara. Salada looked down and gritted her teeth. The one person she was out to impress, was looking at the girl she just defeated. Grumbling, she started to walk back into the waiting room.

Then, it was just Ziara. "Now Bolt probably thinks I'm weak." She sighed, gathering her tools and putting them in the sack she had brought. Her eyes returned to normal color, and the giant rose descended underground. Ziara walked over to grab her staff, and looked down. "Stupid me."

Sasuke looked on, surprised. This one girl just undermined everything he had ever thought about the Tokigashi clan, and everything her thought about pride. This girl just sacrifeced her pride, just to keep his daughter, his reckless daughter at that, from hurting herself. "Salada didn't win, she lost." He looked at Naruto, who nodded. "Yeah i can agree on that, this girl did something even i couldn't bring myself to do as Hokage. She's the winner."

Sasuke looked at Ziara, and started clapping, as loud as he could. Naruto followed suit, and soon did the rest of the press box. Ziara looked up, soon the stadium was filled with cheers as the few élite ninja's in the stadium started filling everyone else in on what she did.

The girl couldn't help but smile, grabbing the strap of her pack and standing. She slowly made her way into the waiting room.

"Yeah Salada, you were awesome!" She overheard Bolt shout and everyone laughed. Salada grinned when she saw Ziara walk by. "I think i deserve a kiss." She looked at Bolt and winked. Bolt chuckled nervously. "Eh… not now…" Ziara rolled her eyes and kept walking. She let one tear roll down her eyes, and smiled.

"I don't need love to be a woman. I just need to be strong, I'll keep training, and one day, I'll be Hokage!" She said to herself as she took a seat in the back. "TO work hard and never give up, that's my ninja way!"

From the very back Hanabi Hyuga looked at Ziara and chuckled. "Now that's one fine ninja."

**A/N- Surprise! I don't even know how i found time to get this done lol. Anyways i liked how the ending of this fight turned out, with Ziara taking the fall in the end so Salada wouldn't wind up in the Hospital. But her next foe won't be to kind, and it's not Bolt. **

**But next chapter, the Uzamaki faces off… against and Uzamaki, and Ziara shares a pupli-student moment with Hanabi and Sasuke. Also i might throw in a little Salada x Bolt fluff. So follow and favorite and as always… Until next time, peace! XD**


	12. UPDATE 2!

Hey guys its 24tee here i am so sorry for not updating for a while but the holiday season was a very busy season for me.

I can promise an update either tomorrow or the day after, so you guys don't have to wait long. Thanks for reading my story and i hope i can continue to keep you guys interested in my small, humble story :D

So as always, Until next time :P


	13. Ch:11-Uzumaki Scuffle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! That belongs to Kishi!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Uzumaki Scuffle!**

Shikamaru lazily walked back up to the center, holding the match card in his hand. "Next up we have, Son of our great Hokage-sama, Bolt Uzumaki!" The crowd roared with cheers as Bolt walked out.

"Yeah! I'm gonna win, watch and see!" He looked up towards his dad, who grinned back at him, then at his mom, who gave him a warm smile. He turned towards Shikamaru and impatiently clasped his hands together. "So who's the unlucky person who has to fight me!"

Shikamaru nodded. He looked back at the card. Slowly, he looked up towards Naruto, then Bolt, and then finally Hinata. "And his opponent, Suriin… Uzumaki." Naruto stared at Shikamaru, wanting to believe his colleague was joking. Shikamaru looked up and shrugged.

Bolt, looked around quickly, his head snapping back and forth. "What, where is this fraud!"

"Right here!"

A young boy walked out from the other side. He had the trademark Uzumaki red hair, but it was spiky and a bang swept over his left eye. His hair also had streams of white in it. His skin was pale, and his teeth razor sharp. His eyes were fierce and onyx black, much like Sasuke's. He wore a lavender leather jacket, with a white muscle shirt underneath and a makeshift Uzumaki clan symbol on the back.

For pants he wore tan cargo shorts along with plain white sneakers. On his back was a giant sword, about the size of the sword Zabuza wielded. It was curved and had a very jagged edge. "My name is Suriin of the Uzumaki clan!" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Is he serious."

Sasuke shrugged. "The only Uzumaki's are you… and Karin." Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah well, that doesn't explain him. Who would she even get with for… him to happen." Sasuke studied the boy, looking at his features. He then nodded. "Suigetsu." Naruto raised his eyebrow again. "You mean that guy you were travelling with?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, with the way that boy looks, Karin and Suigetsu must have had a child."

Naruto nodded. "Okay… but if that's true, then where are they." Sasuke scanned around the crowd. He quickly spotted three cloaked figures. "Right there." Naruto stood, and straightened his clothes. "Well, let's go greet them."

"Begin!" Bolt heard Shikamaru say. He looked towards his dad once nore, but all he saw were the symbols of Naruto's cloak, as he walked out. "Dad…" Bolt looked on, before angrily turning to face Suriin. He wanted to cry, but instead held his head up. "I don't need any stupid hokage watching me, prepare to lose, Uzumaki fraud."

Suriin grinned, holding out his hand. Bolt's face went from confusion to intense anger as he was just flipped off. "You're the Uzumaki fraud brat, now prepare to learn your place you spoiled snob." Bolt growled, pulling out a few shuriken. Hastily, he threw them at Suriin, who stood there smirking.

Suriin grabbed the hilt of his sword and whipped it out to deflect the ninja tools. Bolt grumbled and ran towards Suriin. "Hey, big mouth, take this!" He threw a wild punch towards Suriin. Suriin got hit by the punch, which knocked him off balance. "Teme!" He shouted, planting his right foot and hitting Bolt square in the jaw, sending him spiraling back a few feet.

As Bolt tumbled onto the ground, he formed a very familiar hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" About ten clones lined up beside Bolt, who slowly raised to his feet. Suriin tilted his head, not knowing of this jutsu. "C'mon, why don't you show yourself, huh?"

Bolt grinned. "Why don't you find me, huh?" All of the clones said at once, before they charged upon him. Suriin nodded. "I guess i'll have to shred every last one of you, rip em apart, Shureddā!" A poof of clouds went up one by one until only the real Bolt remained. "This game of hide and seek is pitiful." Bolt smirked, pointing up.

Suriin looked up, only to have his face stomped on by a shadow clone. "Ouch!" He stumbled back, Bolt lunged at him, performing a handstand so he could kick him in the jaw. Suriin fell back some more, allowing Bolt to return the punch he had received earlier. "Damn you!" Suriin clenched his jaw, performing a sign with his free hand. "Water Style: Wrapping Sea Monster!" A puddle of water formed at Bolt's feet, and out came four watery tentacles which wrapped around him.

"Hey, no fair! Let me go, this is cheating!" Suriin laughed at the helpless boy. "All's fair in love and war." The tentacles clenched him tighter as Suriin approached him. Suriin made a fist and blew over it with his mouth. "This won't hurt much, haha!" As soon as he punched Bolt, the boy disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Right here!" This time the real Bolt came from the sky. As soon as he was about to deliver a punch, Suriin grabbed the boy's leg and threw him to the ground. "Another clone thingy huh, i'm just now seeing this jutsu and it's already starting to annoy me. Maybe I should just chop off your hands huh?"

Bolt growled. "If you cut off my hands, I'll just headbutt you senseless!" Suriin scratched his head, swinging his sword around. "Well, what's a chicken, without its head!"

* * *

"Yeah Suriin, you've got this!" The voice of his mother, Karin Uzumaki rung proudly. Along with her, all donning cloaks, were Jugo, Suigetsu, and one more figure. Jugo simply watched, not saying much. Suigetsu was grinning like a mad man. "That's my boy."

Naruto and Sasuke made their way towards the four, and one of them snickered. "Look who decided to join us guys." The other two looked back, Karin however was still engrossed in the match. "So its you, Orochimaru." Sasuke said, grabbing his sword's hilt. Naruto looked at him. "All of you, remove your cloaks."

"Why Naruto, quite the demanding boy you've grown into. And that boy of your's, quite interesting. But I say, you've grown a nice little daughter, Sasuke." Orochimaru chuckled as he removed his hood. He seemed not to have aged at all.

Sasuke growled. "If you try anything, I'll-" Naruto interrupted him. "What are you guys doing in my village. All of you are still considered criminals." Orochimaru smirked. "Hey! If it wasn't for Orochimaru-sama, you would have never had your precious Kage's reanimated, so you might not even be standing here right now." Suigetsu snapped.

Naruto took a bit to ponder on this, and Orochimaru smirked. "No, their right, the real hero is Sasuke. After all, he's the one who asked me to bring back the Kage's." Jugo raised an eyebrow at Orochimaru and Suigetsu facepalmed. "Are you trying to get us thrown in jail." Karin slowly turned to face them.

In a loud, angry voice she screamed. "All of you, PAY ATTENTION TO MY BABY'S FIGHT!" Suigetsu went blank, and nodded. Orochimaru grinned and turned back around to watch the show. Naruto sighed. "Alright i won't arrest you all, on one condition…"

* * *

Suriin wildly swung at Bolt, who tried his hardest not to get hit by the blade. "What's the matter, scared!?" Suriin taunted him as he pressed on the offensive. Bolt growled. "Wind Style: Air Cannon!" He pressed his palms out and a huge burst of wind knocked Suriin to the ground. "What was that!" He looked up to see about five Bolt's pouncing down on him.

Suriin could only cover his face, as they out stomped on his hands, disappearing upon impact. Suriin then rolled up off the ground, and saw Bolt running after him. "Water Sty-" He was stopped by a swift punch to the face. "_He's fast" _Suriin thought as he stumbled back. Bolt rushed him, following up with a swift kick to the shin. "How you like that." He grinned.

Suriin growled and grabbed him by his collar. "C'mon here kid!" He raised his fist and pounded him on the head, reminiscent of his mother. Bolt yelped in pain as he was tossed to the side like a piece of trash. "Hmph, baka."

The crowd fell silent. Their fan favorite was down and it looked like Suriin had complete control of this match. "Its over, right." He picked up his sword and looked at Bolt. "Right?" Bolt grumbled something, and rose to his feet, spitting out a clump of blood. "Its… Its not over! I'm gonna win-ttebasa, watch and see!"

**A/N- Its finally here, a real update XD. This was kind of a hard chapter to write because i didn't know whether to focus on the fight or the Orochimaru situation. So i tried to fit in both and i think it turned out decent, not my best chapter, but decent. Anyones you guys i will start answering any questions so just leave your question in a review, and while you're at it follow and favorite and as always, until next time :D**


	14. Ch:12-Art of Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its assets!**

**Chapter 12: Art of Defeat**

Bolt growled fiercely, pulling a shuriken from his tool pack while intently staring down Suriin. The boy smiled, looking right back at Bolt with a smug grin. "I don't know much about you, but you sure are interesting, that's for sure." Bolt faded into a smirk. "Thanks, now i say we resume this right now!"

Bolt wasted no time in charging after Suriin. He swung wildly, but Suriin just sidestepped easily. Bolt planted his foot and turned to deliver a hard right, only to have it knocked away by Suriin's palm. "Useless." Suriin grabbed his arm and twisted slightly. Bolt gritted his teeth and tried to escape, but it was in vain.

Suriin threw him up, still holding on to his arm. He then slammed Bolt on the ground, before throwing him back into the air. Bolt looked down at Suriin as he flew up. He pulled two kunai blades, and threw them down at him. Suriin smirked, looking at them as they approached. He caught each one by the handle, and looked back up at Bolt, smirking.

But what he saw made him shake, Bolt was also smirking. Before Suriin could question, he was blindsided by a shadow clone. Suriin gasped for air, the wind being taken out of him from the elbow he had received to the stomach. He barely caught his footing when another clone hit him square in the mouth. "Bitch!" He shouted as he slid back.

The real Bolt hit the ground and wildly ran after him. "Take this!" He hit Suriin dead in the chest. A clone appeared and grabbed the boy's foot, throwing him into the air. Two more clones intercepted him in the air, one punching him in the chest, the other stomping on his face. "Bolt Uzumaki Combo!" Bolt smiled, hopping into the air above Suriin. As Suriin tried to turn, he was hit with a spinning roundhouse to the back, sending him crashing into the grass.

Suriin growled as he slowly got to his feet. As soon as Bolt hit the ground, he stormed after the boy. "I'm done playing around!" Suriin whipped his sword around, creating a sharp water wave. "Ahh! What's that!" Bolt barely hopped over it, but it tore a piece of his jacket as it passed by. As he looked back up, Suriin was right in his face.

He grabbed Bolt by the neck, and held him up. "Hmph, Uzumaki fraud!" Suriin spat, before making a seal with one hand. "Water Style: Storming Surge Jutsu!" He tossed Bolt to the ground, and suddenly huge, violent waves of water appeared before the boy.

Naruto looked on in awe, and Suigetsu smirked. "That's my man." Orochimaru grinned. "I'd say we all trained him well, right Sasuke." The Uchiha didn't say a word. Karin also smirked. "Well what do you think, Sasuke. I don't need your seed to produce a warrior! He's probably better than your little girl." Jugo looked at Sasuke, reading his face. Sasuke turned around. "I'm leaving." Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder. "Wait dobe-" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and gave Naruto a cold stare, one he hadn't seen since back then.

Bolt hopped around, trying to avoid the waves that rushing around. "Stupid water!" He locked in on Suriin and started making his way towards him. Suriin looked at him, and then at his own sword. "I see you're having a nice… swim." Bolt looked at him with a grin. "You know it." He performed the hand sign for shadow clone jutsu.

Suriin took note of the hand sign, and watched as ten Bolt's appeared. "You're toast!" They all said in unison. Suriin dropped down from the tree he was on, the water swirling away from him, allowing him to walk on dry land. The Bolt's wildly charged after Suriin. With one swing of his sword, they were all gone.

Bolt gritted his teeth, forming a hand sign. "Fine, i'll show you my real jutsu!" Suriin chuckled. "Bring it on, trash!" Bolt suddenly smirked, proudly announcing! "Lightning Style: Mini Bolt Jutsu!" Out of Bolt's mouth came dozens of little bits of lightning, resembling Salada's flame bullet jutsu.

Sasuke immediately turned around, now showing a sudden interest in Bolt. Naruto let his mouth drop a little. "Where did he learn that jutsu. I didn't even know he had an affinity for lightning type." Sasuke studied the jutsu, then came to a conclusion. "Kakashi." Naruto scratched his head and yawned. "Yeah, you're probably right."

Suriin dodged a few of them, but then started to get overwhelmed, getting hit in every way possible. Bolt smiled. "Yeah!" The crowd went wild with cheers as it appeared that Bolt had taken the lead. As soon as he looked back, Suriin stood right in front of him. "Nice jutsu, but it ain't enough!" He kicked Bolt right in the groin, and then swept him off his feet with a simple sweep kick. As Bolt was falling, he was grabbed by the neck and threw halfway across the stadium.

Suriin followed after him, picking up one of Bolt's kunai's as he ran. Bolt stopped himself with his hand, just in time to avoid the kunai that was thrown at him. As he slumped against a tree, he saw Suriin drop down and slide towards him with the help of the waves. He slid right up to Bolt and kicked him hard in the jaw, making the boy spit out a tooth.

All the waves suddenly stopped and disappeared, with Suriin hazily standing up. "Man, why do I feel so sleepy." He yawned. He looked back towards Bolt, but the Uzumaki was not there. "Huh!?"

"I'm right here!" Bolt emerged from the ground below Suriin. "What!? Suriin exclaimed as he was furiously hit in the jaw. "This is something I once saw my dad do!" Bolt shouted, referring to an old tape of his dad's chunin exams.

"But how!" Suriin shouted as he hit the ground. Bolt jumped back, lazily falling on to the tree, well actually inside the tree.

"It's easy, see. I had it all set up. The me that you kicked, was a shadow clone. I was behind the tree, cutting a hole into hit. Then, since i'm a expert at digging, i dug a hole right under you. I wasn't expecting you to actually stand in that spot. I had another plan actually, but somehow it all worked out!" Bolt smiled.

Suriin blinked, and then chuckled to himself. "I see, those damn shadow clones huh?" Bolt nodded happily. "Yeah, and since you can't move, looks like i've won." Suriin laughed a bit louder. "You? Won? Looks like the only thing you mastered is the art of stupid." He slowly stood, much to Bolt's surprise.

"_Damn! That took everything i had, but yet he's still standing. Looks like i'm finished." _Suriin grinned as he picked up his slowly trudged towards Bolt. "Time's up, Bolt!" He swung his sword around. "Don't worry, i'm not gonna kill you. You seem like a chill guy." Bolt tensed, and looked away. "_I guess i lost, sorry Dad." _

"_**Promise me Bolt! We'll fight in the finals!" **_Suddenly Salada's voice rang in his head.

"_**Do your best Big Bro!" **_Then Himawari's.

"_**I believe in you, Bolt!" **_And then Ziara's voice.

"_**I know you can do it sweety." **_Then his mom.

"_**Go! Bolt, prove to me that you're my son. Though I already know that you are!" **_And finally, His dad.

Bolt's eyes widened. He looked around, none of them were there. He looked back down and nodded, before slowly rising to a stand. Proudly beating on his chest with his fist, he then looked at Suriin and smiled. "I will not lose!" He proclaimed. "For i have mastered, the Art of Defeat!"

**A/N- Hey guys i don't have much to say for now, other then thanks for all the support and views. I'm really glad my first fic is getting so well received by you guys. So as said before, not much to say. So as always, until next time :P**


	15. UPDATE 3

**Hey guys i'm so sorry with not updating i gotta deal with life and stuff, plus i'm working on a whole bunch of other stories.**

**This is just a little update to show that i'm still active and will be updating very soon. So, until next time, peace**.


	16. Ch:13-Uzumaki Resolve

Disclaimer- I do not own anything about Naruto or this story, except Ziara and some other things.

Chapter 13- Uzumaki Resolve

Bolt looked at Suriin, and the boy looked right back at him. "Let's end this, brat!" Suriin grabbed his sword and playfully whirled it around in his hand. Bolt grabbed a few shurikens and grinned. "For once, i agree with you!" Bolt once again recklessly made his way towards Suriin, who only shook his head.

"Water Style: Streamline Fin justu!" Across the ground puddles of water formed, with razor sharp fins prodding out of them and heading for Bolt. "S-Sharks!" Bolt jumped back, really scared at the thought of actual sharks. "No, not sharks, just their fins. I'm not trying to kill you idiot." Bolt still looked worried. "Well they aren't gonna hurt me, right."

Suriin deadpanned. "...Why else would i use the jutsu if they aint gonna hurt. Idiot boy!" The fins circled around Bolt, one zooming between his legs. "Then…. what are they gonna do?" Suriin chuckled. "Be a idiot and find out." Bolt looked down, then wasted no time in jumping away from the shark fins, but they quickly tailed after him. "What do they do!?" Bolt shouted at the laughing Suriin.

Suriin chuckled as one fin hit a swift angle, cutting Bolt's ankle. "That's what they do!" He grinned. Then, his grin vanished at the realization of it being a shadow clone. "Great!" Bolt jumped down from a tree. "Know that i know what they do, no worries." Suriin raised his fist angrily. "These stupid clones, fight me like a man!" Bolt shouted back, "That's what I've been trying to do this whole time, but noooo, you and your stupid water jutsu thingies had to interfere."

The young Uzumaki(Bolt) pulled out his last kunai and ran towards Suriin. "Hmph, if thats your strategy I'll face you hand to hand anytime!" Bolt jumped into the air and slashed at Suriin. The boy stepped to the side and grabbed him by his collar, throwing him back. Bolt landed on his feet just in time to be hit by a furious jab to the chest. Suriin then hit the boy across the chin, before once again grabbing his collar and tossing him into the sky.

Bolt flipped around in the sky and formed a hand seal. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Four clones appeared, making five Bolt's. "Okay you use yours, so I get to use mine. Water Style: Wa-" Suriin was cut off by a Bolt kicking him directly on the nose. Suriin reeled back, giving Bolt a chance to attack. "Now!" The real him rushed Suriin, kneeing him in the groin. A second Bolt swept him off his feet with a sweep.

The real Bolt grabbed his leg and swung him around, before throwing him in the air. "My name is Bolt."

"B," The third clone used one of the others as a footstool, jumping high into the air to deliver a kick to Suriin's back, making him gasp in pain.

"O," The fourth clone used the real Bolt as a footstool, leaping into the air. Suriin rolled in the air to counter but was too late as his face met with the clone's fist. The second clone jump on top of Suriin and thrust him down with a spinning roundhouse kick, for extra fanciness.

"L," Just as Bolt was about to continue his combo, Suriin grabbed the clone and swung him into the real Bolt. "Get him!" The other three clones all closed in on Suriin, who whip a single whip of his sword, destroying all three clones. Suriin stuck his sword into to the ground and looked at Bolt. "I didn't wanna use this, but you prove quite the foe."

Orochimaru grinned.

Suriin thrust his arm out and called. "Striking snake blade" His hand morphed into three snakes, all with swords sticking from their mouth. "What!" Bolt exclaimed, quickly hopping up and running as the snakes closed in on him.

Sasuke turned and looked at the Sannin furiously. "I can't believe you, teaching him that jutsu. Did you give him a curse mark as well?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Maybe, only time will tell." Sasuke shot a cold glare at the snake sannin. "What did you do, Orochimaru." "Ahh!" Bolt yelped as a snake shot right by his leg. "What's with you and all these jutsu's." Suriin laughed at the boy. "I'm just powerful, something that you are not."

Bolt narrowed his eyes. "I am strong, strong enough to beat you! Shadow clone jutsu!" About a hundred Bolt's filled the vicinity. "What the! How are you doing, no matter, i'll destroy them all." The snakes tore through the clones like sticks through paper, the clone number dropping like flies. Bolt tensed, looking around. "Shit! How am i going to beat this guy, he's relentless."

"Boruto!" Bolt looked up to his father, looking down at him. "Dad?" Naruto smiled down at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Show this Uzumaki fraud who's boss!" He said proudly, making Bolt smile. "Yeah dad, I'll do that!" Karin pounded Naruto over the head with her fist. "My boy is no fraud." She then turned to Suriin. "Listen here boy, win this match and the tourney!"

Suriin yawned, lazily looking over his shoulder at his mom. "Yeah yeah, i got this." When he turned around he was met with a hard right hand from Bolt, making the snakes retract back into his sleeve. "Don't get so cocky!" He shouted as Suriin stumbled back. He struck the boy in his jaw, and then started repeatedly jabbing at his chest.

"Same for you!" Suriin managed to grab Bolt's neck, lifting him up until Bolt was out of reach. With the other hand, he formed a fist and clocked Bolt across the face. "Idiot child." He threw Bolt to the ground. "Just let me win already!" Bolt quickly scrambled to his feet and picked a kunai off the ground. "Never!" He threw it at Suriin. Somehow it barely missed, scraping his arm. Suriin winced, giving Bolt a small opening. In three swift steps he was in close range again. "Here!" He stopped still and thrust his foot at Suriin. Said boy dodged, and grabbed Bolt's leg. "Now!" A clone came from behind Suriin, grabbing him and putting him in a headlock. "Get off!" Suriin shook him off and turned around only to see another clone running towards him.

Suriin sidestepped the clone and grabbed his arm, swinging him around. He threw him into the real Bolt, sending Bolt crashing into the ground. "Aaugh!" Bolt scrambled to his feet right as Suriin weaved a few hand seals. "Water style, Wa-" Again he was interrupted by a clone who hit him on the hand, stopping him from finishing.

"You aint bout to use bo jutsu!" The clone shouted. Suriin growled and sliced through the clone with his sword. "I'm tired of these damn clones!" "Well then I'll keep em coming." Bolt rushed Suriin, instantly getting hit in the face. As he flipped back, he formed the seals. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Ten more clones came out. "I'm almost out of chakra, so these clone's gotta last," Bolt thought to himself as he and the clones approached Suriin.

Suriin whipped through the clones with his sword, dismantling them quickly, killing Bolt's hopes of making them last. "Damnit!" He pushed through the smoke of the disappearing clones and appeared before Suriin. "Okay! I'll put all my force in this!" Suriin looked back. He couldn't dodge, Bolt was already too close. "Fuck!" He said as Bolt's punch connected. The impact sent Suriin rocketing back onto the ground.

Suriin tried to get up, but his body wouldn't let him. "Damn." He muttered. Bolt looked over at him, and quickly smiled. "I won, right!?" Shikamaru walked over to Suriin and stared at him, prompting Suriin to stare back. "How troublesome." He sighed, before making his way back to Bolt. Raising his hand, he yawned. "Winner, Bolt Uzumaki!"

"Yeah! I won!" Bolt smiled happily, bouncing around. "That's my boy!" Naruto smiled, looking over at Sasuke, who could only smirk. "Aww what! Rematch!" Karin shouted from the stands. Suigetsu grumbled something angrily and Orochimaru sighed. "Well, i suppose we have to make promise of our deal." Karin turned around, fuming. "No way!"

Salada only smiled from the waiting room. "Idiot, had me scared for a second." Ziara, who had made her way into the stands after she left, chuckled. "I knew you could do it!" She shouted happily. Bolt was practically dancing around in joy. "I knew i could do it." The crowd was roaring in joy over his victory. "That boy reminds me all too much of his father." Sakura smiled, looking over at Hinata.

Hinata patted Himawari's head and smiled. "That he does." Orochimaru looked up at Naruto. "Now tell me again, what was this condition you were speaking of?" Naruto rubbed his chin. "Hmm, you are all pardoned of your crimes, if you stay in this village under close watch. We can't have you four wondering around, plus your child could greatly benefit from this. So, what do you say." Orochimaru was considering his options when Karin burst out and shouted. "Hell yeah!"

Orochimaru looked at Karin, and then sighed. Sasuke eyed his formed teacher closely while Naruto grinned. "Well then, i guess it's settled."

Suriin slowly rose to his feet, not bothering to look towards his parents. "Beaten by a punch, this makes me look so bad." "Hey you!" A voice interrupted Suriin's train of thought. He looked towards the source, which was Bolt. "Awesome match dude, we should do this again sometime." Bolt smiled, extending a hand. Suriin stared at him briefly, before closing his eyes and chuckling. "Yeah, I guess we should." He shook the boy's hand, prompting more positive reaction from the crowd.

Bolt grinned, starting to walk back towards the waiting room, as did Suriin. As they entered, Bolt was greeted with compliments and cheers from his fellow classmates. "Nice dude, nice." Shikadai patted him on the back. "Yes, I did not think you could do it." Inojin added. "Awesome Bolt!" A random girl ran up to Bolt and jumped on his back.

"Hey, haha!" Bolt smiled and looked back at Suriin, who was tending to himself in a corner. "Hey you guys, give credit to Suriin to, I didn't think it would win at times." Everyone looked at Suriin and swarmed him, much to his dismay. "Didn't you just say you knew you would win?" Said Salada as she approached him. Bolt smiled and sheepishly rubbed his head. "Yeah… I did." Salada smiled and hugged him. "Nice job dude, just don't expect to win when we fight."

Bolt grinned. "Same to you!"

A/N- Finally, a new chapter lol. Expect me to update more often like i used to, stuff was just popping up randomly in my life. So, give me your opinion, how do you feel about the OCs Suriin and Ziara. Also, who would you pick to win and why, Bolt or Salada. And as always you guys, until next time, buhbye! :P


	17. Ch:14-Festival at Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, never have and never will.**

**Chapter 14: Festival at Night**

Bolt yawned as he threw his festival outfit into his pack, he was not planning on getting back in that itchy thing. "Okay, I got to enjoy this night, because the matches resume tomorrow." He said to himself, looking around the village. The festival made the village look so pretty at night.

The young Uzumaki boy drifted throughout the village, just taking in the sight. That is, until he heard his stomach growl. "Ha! Ramen time!" He whipped out some money from his pocket, and smiled. Then his smile faded as he realized he didn't have enough money. "Aww, not enough." "I think I can help with that." Bolt turned to see Konohamaru walking up to him. "Evening Bolt." Bolt smiled and waved his hands. "Kono-sensei, glad to see you. See, I have a little mon-"

"I know, you need some money." Konohamaru cut him off with a sigh. "C'mon, save your money, I'll buy." Bolt piped up with a happy smile. "Really, thanks sensei!" Konohamaru nodded and guided him to Ichiraku's shop. Bolt smiled happily as he took a seat.

"Ahh, Bolt, what will you have." Teuchi's son walked up to the booth. "Shannon is taking a break, so go easy on me with the ordering." Bolt smiled. "Shrimp and miso ramen please." He then looked at Konohamaru. "You want anything sensei?" Konohamaru nodded and looked at the man, who was named Unoghin. "Just get me a bottle of water please." Unoghin nodded and proceeded to the back, throwing a water bottle at him.

Konohamaru expertly caught the bottle and squeezed the bottom hard enough so the cap popped off, a bit of water spilling out. "Whoa! Awesome." Konohamaru grinned and took a swig of the water, then pulling back. "Ahh, it was nothing kiddo." Bolt nodded and grinned smugly when his bowl of noodles slid over to him.

"That'll be-" Konohamaru cut the man off and slid him the correct amount."Well, thanks." Unoghin nodded. As Bolt was about to dig in, Konohamaru grabbed his bowl of ramen and grinned. "Hey! Give me that." Bolt reached up and grabbed it, wasting no time in digging in. "Buy your own." He said through muffled lips.

"Relax bruh, I was only playing." The older boy chuckled, watching him eat. Bolt was done in less than a minute, and looked up at Konohamaru. "So… what is this about, you aren't trying to prank me are you?" Konohamaru snickered at nodded. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am." Bolt looked around, before facepalming. "I can't believe I fell for that." Konohamaru grinned. "You really are like your father."

"Don't say that, you know I don't like being compared to him." Bolt muttered, looking away. Konohamaru sighed and patted his head. "Comparisons to your father are natural, you're gonna be compared to him your whole life so get used to it Bolt. I hate to sound mean but that's how its gonna be." "I know that much," Bolt looked up and nodded. "But I don't wanna be compared to some stupid Hokage. I promise, I'll never become Hokage."

Konohamaru blinked. "Well not with that attitude boy. You gotta understand how much work your father has to do. He tries to spend as much time with you guys as possible." Bolt looked down and sighed. "Yeah, I know." Konohamaru looked at his watch and panicked. "Oh shoot, Bolt I gotta jet. See ya." In a instant, he was gone.

Bolt sighed and nodded. "Whatever."

"Jeez, where can a girl find some fun." Ziara sighed heavily, looking around. She was at the centre of the festival, but most things there were centered towards adults. "Man, this is so boring. Why did I have to let that Salada beat me. Would be more fun if I had a reason to train." She rubbed her eyes wearily and spit on the ground. "Hmm, where are all my friends? I don't see Inojin, Shikadai, Chou, or Bolt." She took a few steps towards a local shop, bumping into someone. "Gomen'nasai, I have a habit of running into people."

When she looked at the person, she grimaced. It was Salada Uchiha. "Maybe if you pay attention more often you wouldn't run into people." Ziara raised her fist. "Hey I said sorry, stop being a bitchy snob!" She then covered her mouth. Salada smirked. "Well, why don't you make me, I already proved who is superior." Ziara growled. "I let you win you baka." "Stop lying you don't just let anyone win!"

Ziara glared at her. "Well, believe it!" Salada got all in her face and shouted. "I don't believe it." Ziara leaned closer and jabbed her finger into Salada's chest. "Snob!"

"Rat!"

"Uchiha brat!"

"Loser!"

Suddenly, a few kids ran past them, one hitting Salada and knocking her over. The Uchiha fell on Ziara and when they came to their senses they realized…. they were in a lip-lock. Immediately Ziara pushed Salada off her and rolled over on her chest, coughing and gagging. "Eww, I tasted that!" Salada jumped up and spit out a glob of saliva, she didn't know whether it was her's or Ziara's.

"I didn't know you rolled that way." Ziara said angrily while wiping her mouth. "You know that was an accident, stop playing!" Salada shot daggers at Ziara with her cold glare. Ziara eyed her back, tying her hair in a ponytail. "Whatever! I'm going to go find Bolt, or someone." She turned around hastily and started to march off.

Salada growled and grabbed her by the arm. "Fight me now, I'll beat you just like I did last time." Ziara yanked her arm away and shook her head. "I don't have time to waste on you, besides we're in public." Salada grinned and made a audible laugh. "What are you scared?" Ziara turned around and looked at her angrily. "No, I am not!"

"Well then fight me then!" Ziara pondered on in her head, before making a decision. "Fine, meet me in the field outside the village!" Salada smirked. "Can do." Salada turned and started walking in the opposite. "That idiot, does she really think I'm gonna walk all the way out there." Ziara chuckled as she walked away.

Salada was thinking the same thing. The two were playing to trick each other. Salada yawned and rolled up her sleeves. "Now, to find Bolt." Salada jumped on top of a small building and looked around. She saw Ziara approaching Inojin to chat, so she knew her plan had failed. She saw Shikadai and Chou-Chou hanging out. Then, over towards the Village gates she saw her target, Bolt. "What is he doing out there."

Bolt looked deprived of all fun. He couldn't find anyone to hang with, so he just sat by the gates. "I haven't seen Suriin either, I wonder did they leave." He said to himself. "Hey." Bolt looked up to see Salada walking up to him. "Finally! Someone!" Bolt hopped up and smiled at Salada as she approached him. "You look bored dobe." Bolt nodded , giving a faint grin. "Yes I was, but now I have some company."

Salada sat down besides him on the ground and scooted closer to him when he wasn't looking. "So, you beat that Suriin guy…." Salada tried to start of a conversation. Bolt smiled, and gave a thumbs up. "Did you ever doubt me." Salada smirked. "Well yeah, you were getting your butt kicked almost the whole match."

Bolt laughed a bit and sheepishly rubbed his head. "Well I won in the end, that's what matters!" Salada thumped him on the forehead, earning a yelp. "What was that for?" Bolt rubbed his forehead, looking at her angrily. Salada snickered and turned her head. "I just felt like doing that." Bolt shook his head and flicked her on the arm. "Hey!" She looked at the boy, who was chuckling. "What?" Salada suddenly tackled Bolt to the ground, pinning him down with both arms. "Well would you look at that."

Bolt struggled to move but it was useless. "Whatever, you only caught me off guard." Salada chuckled and stuck her tongue out. "You snooze, you lose." Bolt grinned and in one brief action wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her close to him. "I couldn't resist." He smiled.

Salada blushed and looked away from him, trying to hide her blush. Bolt laughed and poked her forehead. "So, when are you planning on moving?" Salada looked at him and puckered her lips, winking at him. Now it was Bolt's turn to blush as he realized what she was getting at. "So, you just gonna sit there and blush." Salada looked at him and smiled. "Well then, I guess I'll do it." Slowly, she leaned in closer and closer.

Salada closed her eyes as their lips met in an embrace. Bolt ran his hand along her back as he let Salada lead the kiss. The Uchiha let her tongue slide into Bolt's mouth and swirl around. Bolt let his tongue chase after her's in his mouth.

Salada let her handls slide under Bolt's shirt, making him shiver at her icy touch. "Hey, shouldn't we not go to far." Bolt broke away from the kiss and asked. "Why not, are you scared?"Salada looked at him intently, making the boy turn his head. "It's not that, but aren't we a little to young for all this? Plus, we're out in the open." Salada placed a finger on his forehead and nodded. "Yeah, I hate to admit it but you are right."

The Uchiha girl lifted herself of Bolt, who in turn dusted himself off and smiled. "Whew, it was getting a bit hot hehe." He chuckled and looked at Salada, who only blushed. "Never speak of this to anyone, got it?" She said in a serious tone and Bolt only nodded. "Yeah yeah, I gotcha ya!"

Salada looked at him doubtfully but only sighed. "You're an idiot y'know." Bolt let a wide smile creep across his face. "So I've heard, but does that stop you from liking me. I guess you're into dumb men." Salada refused to let her blush be seen, so she turned around and crossed her arms. "Hmph, whatever."

Bolt raised and eyebrow. "You're not mad are you?" Salada didn't turn around, instead kicking the ground as hard as she could. "Do I look mad?" Bolt chuckled nervously, not really wanting to answer that. "Y-Yes…"

Salada started to take a few steps forward, slightly turning her head. "I'm leaving." "Wait, why!" Bolt exclaimed. He seriously didn't know what he did wrong. Salada slowly turned to face him, trying to hold back a snicker, only confusing Bolt more. "You idiot, you actually thought I was mad. You're so gullible." She laughed at Bolt, causing him to pout. "Hey, I'm not as stupid as you believe. I'm smart enough to beat you!"

Salada's laugh immediately came to a stop, replaced with a stern look. "Now, don't get ahead of yourself boy! You're not gonna beat me, you might not even make it past the second round, in which i have a bye." Bolt dramatically pointed his finger at her and proclaimed. "I'm so gonna be you-ttebasa! Watch and see!" "You're so gonna BE me huh, well have fun with that." Bolt then realized what he had said and glared at her. "Don't play games, I'm so around those little mind games you like to play. You know good and well what I meant!"

The two kids were face-to-face now, but not in a romantic way. This moment could only be shared by those known as bitter rivals. "Well, how about I just beat you into the ground right now. You can be the tack, and me the hammer!" Salada jammed a finger into his chest for extra emphasis. Bolt pushed her arm away. "I'd rather save the moment I beat you for the grand finals." Salada scoffed. "If you even make it teme."

Bolt looked at her angrily and turned around. "Fine, be like that. But don't think we're on good terms after this." He said with a mean tone before starting to walk away. Salada finally realizing what had just happened ran to catch up to him. "Wait, I didn't mean it. I was just in the moment!" Bolt didn't say anything in reply, instead he turned around with a grin. "Heh, I guess I couldn't stay mad at you, either that or I pranked you back hehe!"

Salada's face went from surprise, to anger, to finally laughter. "Whatever."

InoShikaChou, the next gen formation were all walking close in tow, with Ziara at their side. Inojin was smiling, reading through a book he had just bought, though Shikadai noticed his cheeks got redder with every page he passed. "Inojin, what you reading?" Inojin looked at him and smiled. "Oh, its nothing of your concern." "Of course it is!" ChouChou snatched the book from the boy with ease. "We're a team right, no secrets." Inojin reached for the book with a panic, making Ziara question the content of it, was it a bingo book or something.

"Now then, let's see what you be reading!" Inojin sighed in defeat as she opened it. "Page 1….." Her face went blank, cheeks lighting up and a drop of blood looming out of her nose. With haste, she shoved the book into Shikadai's hands. "Your turn, I-I gotta jet." You'd never see a girl run faster then what ChouChou just did.

"Aww c'mon, it can't possibly be that bad." Shikadai mused while Ziara looked over his shoulder. The book was paperback, and the cover was all black with the words "Happy Paradise" written in white. As soon as he opened the book, his eyes instantly went wide. "I-Inojin…. where did you get this." Suddenly the boy felt compelled to read more and more of the… hentai manga.

Ziara looked horrified, as if the grim reaper had just came and stole her soul. Inojin's face was completely red as he shrunk down in a corner. "I-It looked interesting…" "If we get caught with this, we're history!" Ziara exclaimed in a hushed voice and Shikadai nodded. "Hi guys, what ya looking at?" Behind them came the voice of Bolt Uzumaki, peering over Ziara to get a peek of the book. Shikadai quickly closed it and coughed. "Umm…. nothing.

Bolt raised an eyebrow and tried to grab it, but Ziara threw herself in front of his hand. "Oops, sorry Bolt-kun, I almost fell." Salada narrowed her eyes, darting besides Bolt and reaching for the book, successfully grabbing it. "Alright Salada! Now let me see!" Salada dipped her head into the book, then quickly reeled it out. She turned back towards Shikadai with an unreadable expression, her entire face red. "What is it Sala?" Bolt asked curiously.

"I didn't buy it, Inojin did!" Said Shikadai, making Salada turn her head to Inojin, who made a squealing noise. Bolt plucked the book from her hands and looked into it, with everyone waiting for his reaction. After a few seconds, he closed the book. "Oh its just one of those book that my dad and Sixth Hokage read sometimes. You guys are to young for this." He yawned.

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed, prompting Bolt to shrug. "Yea, I've seen a lot of them." Salada instantly banged him over the head with her fist. "Perv." She then turned back to Inojin. "I should give you the same treatment." She grabbed the manga out of Bolt's possession and tossed to him.

Bolt rubbed his head angrily, making Ziara giggle. "Well, its getting pretty late I think I should retire for the night, bye Bolt." She smiled at him and playfully stuck her tongue out, watching as Bolt did the same. "Alright, see ya!" He said as she jumped high into the sky, landing on a building and taking the high route home."

"I suppose we should head back too and find ChouChou, how troublesome. C'mon Inojin." Shikadai yawned and motioned for his friend to get up. Inojin bowed slightly and gave a peace sign. "Bye Salada, Bolt." The two then started their walk home. Salada watched them walk off and then turned to Bolt. "I better head home too, hopefully I won't interrupt mother and father in their…. activities."

Bolt caught what she was getting at and blushed. Salada reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek, and then turned around. "Night Bolt!" She said as she ran off. "Ok night!" Bolt called out, then looked at his feet. "Now let's see if I can sneak in, I'm so past curfew!"

**A/N- Longest chapter by far lol yay! Anyways this was more of a filler chapter to get away from all the action and just show a little humor and the kids enjoying a festival night. As you can see even though they were pranking each other, mention of their fight against each other creates high tension between Bolt and Salada, wonder how that will play out ;) lol. I really appreciate all the positive reception this story has got so thanks guys, you peeps are are awesome!**

**So keep leaving reviews, favorites, and follows and tell me, what was your favorite chapter so far, I'd like to know. This chapter was actually my favorite chapter to write, followed by chapter 5. So as always you guys(and gals) until next time, peace XP**

**P.S- I just wanted to make it to 3000 words lol yea I'm that type of girl so don't mind this- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, Lee, Neji, Itachi, Madara, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Pain, Tsunade, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Killer B, Danzo, Minato, Kushina, Kurama, Hinata, Shino, Boruto, Sarada, Himawari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, GOKU, Kiba, VEGETA, Tenten, Ino, Sai, yeah lol this was me just naming naruto characters with some special guests, in the order they came to me so if you actually read this then…. congrats i guess!**


	18. Ch:15-Almost the Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and never will.**

**Chapter 15: Almost the time!**

* * *

Salada yawned sleepily as she slowly opened the door to her house. Stepping in quietly, she hoped not to disturb her parents in case they were…. involved. Strangely their favorite place was the couch, but that's a story for another time. Salada looked around to see a single light on in the kitchen. "Mother…" She looked closer, squinting her eyes.

Instead of Sakura, it was her father, Sasuke Uchiha. "Father…" She corrected herself as he looked at her. "What took you so long?" Sasuke fixed his messy hair as he gazed at her with a weary glance. Salada cleared her throat and stood up properly. "I was out eating." She lied, hoping her father wouldn't detect it. Sasuke simply nodded. Salada started to scurry upstairs, but was quickly stopped by Sasuke clearing his throat.

"Well since you already ate, I guess I'll finish the rest of this spicy curry your mom made." Sasuke smirked, making Salada gulp. She was so hungry, and spicy curry was her favorite food. Sasuke looked at her as he poured the rest of it into his bowl, picking up a spoon. "Umm...father.." Salada looked down and twiddled her thumbs.

Sasuke chuckled and slid the bowl down the table to where her special chair was. "You're a terrible liar dear." Sasuke smiled. "Here, eat." Salada smiled happily, eagerly grabbing a spoon from the cabinet. Sasuke watched as she quickly disposed of the curry in the bowl. "Quite an appetite you got, probably from your mother." Salada simply made a half smile and stood from the table.

"But you don't like being compared to us, I forgot." Sasuke said as Sarada put her dish in the sink and began to run water. "Don't worry, you got a big day tomorrow so you'll need sleep. I'll wash dishes tonight." Sasuke gave a reassuring smile that made Salada blush. "Okay father!" She nodded happily and rushed up to her room.

Sasuke smiled as he watched his daughter run upstairs. "Now, these dishes."

* * *

Naruto smiled as he walked into the Hokage's booth of the stadium. "Great day to watch these kids fight, ehh Sasuke." Behind him followed his wife, Sasuke, and Sakura. Sasuke merely nodded as he seated his wife, before sitting down. "So, did you enter the betting pools teme."

"Naruto!" Hinata looked at him surprised. "What?" Naruto looked her straight in the eye. "You're really betting on our kids, dobe." Sakura said with a bit of an attitude. Naruto smiled, taking a swig of the sake he had brought with him. "Heck yeah!" Hinata narrowed her eyes and struck the bottle with two fingers, making it burst open.

"Hey!" He looked down sadly and sighed. Sasuke merely smirked, then looked down towards the ground where Shikamaru was standing. "Next match!" He looked at the card in his hand. "Inojin Yamanaka vs Rock Lee jr."

Inojin drew his blunt sword and rushed Lee jr. "Let me show you the power of youth!" Lee jr. also ran up to him, preparing to strike. Inojin slid down as Junior stopped and tried to kick him. Inojin struck the boy's leg with the hilt of the sword, but it did little to the energetic boy. Inojin rolled to his feet and turned around, right into a furious kick from Lee jr. Inojin flipped in the air and crashed into the ground, visibly out cold.

Shikamaru walked over to him and sighed. "Winner! Rock Lee jr." Lee jr. smiled happily and raised his fist. "Yeah! The power of youth wins!" Shikamaru looked at the match card. "This is gonna be a long day."

Bolt yawned as he walked around the busy stadium, people cheering as the fights were going on. "These people pay to watch us kids fight, that's straight up wrong." He looked on at the two kids fighting, Shikadai and some other guy. Bolt turned back and found himself staring right at Ziara.

"Oh hey Bolt!" She smiled, waving politely. She wiped some of the ice cream she was eating off her face. "Hey Ziara." He smiled back, looking at her snack. "Hey, where'd you get that from?" Ziara looked at the ice cream and nodded. "They're selling it right outside the stadium. Want me to take you there?" Bolt smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah, please!" Ziara giggled and turned around. "Follow me then." As the two walked, Ziara noticed someone familiar standing by a wall, snacking on something. "Hey, isn't that the guy." "What guy?" "You know, the guy you fought." "You mean Suriin." Bolt shrugged.

"Yeah, what about it?" Both kids tensed as the other kid addressed them. It was Suriin after all. He looked at them with a menacing glare, that soon phased into an annoyed stare at the realization of who it was. "Oh its you, and your little girlfriend too."

Ziara and Bolt looked at each other and blushed, quickly looking back at Suriin and shouting, "We are not dating!" in unison. Suriin chuckled and spit out what appeared to be a small pebble. "Relax, I was kidding." Bolt tugged on Ziara's shirt like a little kid. "I want ice cream." Ziara came back into existence and nodded. "Oh yeah, come on."

Suriin watched as the two ran off, just shrugging and reaching into his pocket, pulling out some gum. "These kids are weird." He pushed himself off the wall, and walked back into the stadium.

"Well, here we are!" Ziara looked at the ice cream stand. "Got your money?" She looked at Bolt, who in turn reached into his pocket and pulled lint while sighing. "Don't worry sir, I gotcha covered." She pulled out her wallet and grabbed some cash. "Hey Mr. one ice cream please!" The owner nodded and grabbed her money, before starting to scoop up some ice cream.

"Thanks Ziara, I owe you one." Bolt smiled at her, making her blush lightly. "Don't worry. I'm your friend, I'll always have your back pal! Believe it!" Bolt chuckled as he grabbed his ice cream. "You sound like my dad." Ziara winked and gave a thumbs up. "Hey, do I look like him now!" Bolt clapped excitedly. "You look just like him in one of his old pictures, minus the black hair. And eye color….. and that you're a girl."

Ziara playfully hit him on his shoulder, chuckling. "C'mon let's go!"

* * *

"Jeez, why am I always being left out?" Salada mumbled to herself, looking around for any of her friends. She kicked a few pebbles out of her way as she walked along the stadium. "And when will they be done!" She looked down at Shikadai and the boy who were still fighting.

Pouting, she turned around and walked out of the stadium. "Stupid Bolt, he wants to go hang out with some other people. I'll show him!" She raised her fist angrily. Suddenly, she saw Bolt and Ziara round the corner with ice cream's in hand, and her temper shot up dramatically.

Bolt looked up and noticed her, and smiled. "Hi Ziara!" Ziara blinked. "Uh…. hey?" Bolt slapped himself and chuckled. "I ment Salada, my mind must be elsewhere." "Yeah, probably deep in that ice cream. By the way if you don't finish it I will?" "No!" Bolt started munching on it.

Salada's eye twitched. "Heh heh, so where you guys headed?" She managed to ask without exploding. She hated being called out of her name, let alone by Bolt. And then he had the nerve to confuse her with Ziara. "Oh I was heading back to the waiting room." Bolt answered. Ziara didn't respond at all, instead eying her hands.

Salada nodded, crackling her fingers with a faint smile. "Well Bolt, are you ready for the time when I pound you into the ground!?" Bolt nearly dropped his ice cream in anger, flaring up at Salada. "Not gonna happen-ttebasa. You're gonna get wasted!" Salada paused for a second, facepalming. "So, I'm gonna get wasted? You bringing the sake or me."

Ziara snickered audibly at the Uchiha's comment, while Bolt growled. "Whatever you're talking about, it's nonsense believe it! I'm gonna win, watch and see!" Salada drew closer to him, her temper quickly rising. "Oh yeah, not even in your dreams, chicken."

"Whiner."

"Loser."

"Dork."

"Dweeb!"

"Baka!"

"Teme!"

"Idiot!"

"Doofus!"

"Uchiha brat!"

"Uzumaki snob!"

"Um… guys, maybe we should all just chill…" Ziara trailed off. Bolt crossed his arms and drew back. Salada scoffed, and her face faded into a confident smirk. "Well, since i won the lottery match, I'm already in the semifinals, waiting for an opponent. Have fun fighting in the second, and third round Bolt." Salada blew him a kiss that sent chills up his spine.

Bolt turned his head away and mumbled. "Whatever." Salada then turned to look at Ziara, who was back to studying her own hands. The Uchiha looked up and noticed something in the other's girl's eyes. They were sparking, like a blue flame trying to ignite. "What the…." Ziara then snapped out of her trance, her eyes returning to normal. "Well hey, we should get back to the waiting room, right?"

Bolt instantly turned around. "Yeah we should, wouldn't want to keep em waiting. Right Salada?" "Yeah….." Salada trailed off. "_What is going on with that girl. Something's up…" _Realizing they were leaving her, she picked up the pace to catch up.

* * *

"And the winner is Shikadai Nara!" Shikamaru announced this with a bit of energy, if course because it was his son. Shikadai sighed. "Ugh what a drag." His father looked down at him and nodded. "Tell me about it."

From the stands Temari looked on and chuckled. "If Maru was shorter, they'd be twins."

**OMG so sorry guys life sucks. Well atleast this is an chapter instead of an info update. So this story is nearing its end and i'm working on another Naruto fic, chap 1 already up. Its AU though. But what I wanted to know is do you guys want me to do a little story about Boruto and co. and their adventures. If so then its possibly gonna feature Suriin and Ziara(Cuz i luv meh OCs)**

**So yeah, leave a review, follow and fav and tell me in the reviews, how do you think this story will end. I can be very surprising so don't expect the *Insert Salada or Bolt winning* and them sharing a kiss and *BOOM* happy ending. You might get something totally different lol. So as always, Until next time hopefully it won't be a month later :D**


	19. Ch:16-Enter Salada Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Thank you for ya time.**

**Chapter 16: Enter Uchiha Salada**

"Bolt Uzumaki vs Nahara Zikin!"

Bolt ran up to the boy named Nahara, who tossed a kunai at him. "Those tatics won't work, after my fight with Suriin I'm smarter." Bolt bragged. Nahara gritted his teeth seeing Bolt easily. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three Bolt's appeared and all ran towards Nahara. The following beatdown can not be explained.

"Winner, Bolt Uzumaki!" Shikamaru said, raising his hand up. "Yeah, semifinals I'm here!"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was grinning. "Your son swept his second and third rounds, impressive."

Naruto chuckled, looking at him. "Your daughter is quite impressive too, but not as good as my son." Sasuke decided it was best not to get into that arguement, so instead he tried to change the subject. "So, what other kid has impressed you today?" Naruto put a hand on his head and yawned.

"Shikamaru's son in my opinion, he really impressed me. What about you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and raised an eyebrow. "I have to say." Sasuke looked towards the stands. "I was impressed by Karin's child, but what really caught my attention was that Ziara girl." Naruto shrugged. "Welp, their out of the tournament anyway, and I have to say, this was a good idea. Its enteraining, and we're getting a huge profit."

Shikamaru pulled out a match card and raised his hand. "Semifinals match one, Salada Uchiha versus Lee Jr.!" Salada proudly walked out, head held up higly. "This should be quick." She mused. Lee jr. approached from the other side with a big grin. "I shall show you the power of youth." Shikamaru looked at both fighters and threw his hand down, taking a step back. "Match start."

Lee Jr. ran after Salada with great speed. "Taste the power of youth!" He leapt into the air for a blazing roundhouse, which Salada barely dodged. Pulling out two shuriken, she threw them at him, forcing him away. Lee rolled back onto his feet and took in a deep breath. Salada shook her hair out of her eyes, continuing the assualt.

Pulling two kunai blades, she ran after Lee jr. without haste. Said boy ran to the side, trying to stay out of her line of sight. "Just what I needed." Salada stopped, and formed the hand seals required. "Fire Style: Fire Bullet jutsu!" A dozen of flaming bullets flew out of her mouth at Lee jr. The boy dodged all but two of them, which stung him on the arm.

Salada gritted her teeth and drew in close, preparing to throw her tools. But Lee jr. was fast, moving quickly to the side and then curving towards her. "Ha!" Salada threw her ninja tools at Lee jr, but they never even came close to him. When she looked around, all she saw was a boot closing in on her face.

Salada tumbled to the ground and angrily looked up. "He's too fricken fast!" She muttered, spitting out a small clump of blood. "Say now Salada, you aren't giving up are you." Lee jr. smiled at her, giving a thumbs up.

That seemed to make Salada snap. "You little…" She stood to her feet, her eye twitching in anger. Lee jr. grinned and jumped back. "That's the spirit." Salada formed the hand seals and took a deep breath, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Two large fireballs erupted out of her mouth at Lee jr. The boy smiled and ran straight towards them.

"His confidence will be his downfall." Salada said to herself, watching him. Lee jr. jumped over the first fireball, and stared down the second one. Gracefully, he twisted his body so he would just miss it, and set his sights on the Uchiha." "What the hell!" She shouted at him. "How!" Lee jr gave a big grin and winked. "Leaf Hurricane!" The roundhouse hit her directly on the back of the head, sending her crashing into the ground. Sasuke winced and sighed. "She still has a ways to go."

Shikamaru started his lazy walk over to the girl, to see if she could fight. To no surprise of him, since he had seen this all the time, she slowly started to stand. Blood was actively gushing from her nose due to the impact with the ground, and one eye was barely able to stay open.

Shikamaru looked at her, trying to gauge out her injuries. "You're in no condition to continue, win-" "No!" Salada cut him off. Sasuke felt his heart stop, as he gazed at her eyes. They were rapidly spinning, until they turned red. Two tomoe's formed in her eyes, and she shook violently.

Sakura opened her mouth, but no words came out. "Ehh, so she's awakened that sharingan thing. I've never fully understood that." Sasuke stood up, fully concentrated on the events happening.

Lee jr. smiled in excitement and readied himself."Good, you can continue yes?" Salada narrowed her eyes, looking around. "This feeling…. It feels great!" She laughed to herself, and then looked up at Lee jr. "Come at me!"

Lee jr. smiled and dashed towards her. In a flash he was in front of her ready to deliver a finshing blow. Salada pivoted her left foot and pushed her body to the side to avoid his blow. She caught his hand and threw him down to the ground. "Ha!" Lee jr. quickly rolled onto his feet and threw a few quick jabs at her.

Salada countered every one of them and fiercly headbutted the boy.

"Such aggression in her." Orochimaru chuckled, licking his lips as he watched the fight. "Pedo man." Suigestu muttered.

"Leaf hurricane!" Lee jr. jumped back and span around with a roundhouse kick. It hit Salada in her mouth, but seemed to have no effect as she grabbed his arm and flipped over him. She touched down on the ground and swept him with a light kick to his shin.

Lee jr. lost his balance and whirled around on one foot, leading into a brutal punch to the face. She quickly grabbed him by the collar and headbutted him. This seemed to rebirth Lee jr, as he used her chest as a platform to spring backwards to get some space. "You sure have gotten pumped up haven't you. Exciting!"

Lee jr. reached down to take off his training weights. "I've heard of this before, not gonna happen!" She dashed after him, intent on not letting him remove them. As he was just unbuckling the first one, he was met with a hard kick to the stomach. "Fire Style: Fire Bullet jutsu!" This time, what seemed like hundreds of bullets instead of dozens spat out of her mouth.

Lee jr. shielded himself as much as he could, but he was soon overwhelmed. The boy fell onto the ground, not looking like he was going to continue. Salada smirked, raising her hand. "Winner, Salada Uchiha!" She announced herself, the cockiness practically leaking out of her voice.

"Not so fast." Shikamaru walked over to Lee jr. but he didn't even have to complete the walk. Lee jr. was on his way to his feet. Salada looked down and noticed something strange. "Where are his…."

Besides Lee jr. were two craters, each holding one pair of his weights. "I can continue!"

In what seemed like mere seconds Salada was up in the air, with Lee jr. hovering over her.

"He's faster than his father was." Naruto commented. "Lee has raised him up a nice little brat, eh Sasuke?" Sasuke gave a small grunt, which Naruto took as yes. Salada span around in the air, trying to avoid further damage. Lee jr. quickly grabbed her by the leg and threw her further up.

Salada bit her tongue and formed hand seals. "Fire style: Fire-" She was cut off by a punch to the groin. The punch sent her flying even further into the sky, before starting to fall back down. As Lee jr. was descending, he stretched out an arm and caught her. "I can't let you die, am I right?"

Salada snarled, snapping and biting his arm. Lee jr. tensed in pain, but didn't throw her off. "I understand your will to win, but I have to prove that ninjutsu can beat anything!" Salada kicked off of him and slid against the ground. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out one last kunai.

Throwing it up into the air, she waited for a second and as it fell she exclaimed. "Fire Style: Fire Bullet jutsu." She aimed all the bullets at the kunai and they hit it, sending the ninja tool towards Lee jr. The boy easily sidestepped it, and looked up to see two fireballs heading at him. "How much chakra does she have?"

Dodging both, he was suddenly thrown on his back harshly by a clothesline curtesy of Salada. Wasting no time, she grabbed him by the neck and headbutted him once. Lee jr. escaped the hold, stumbling back onto the ground. As he fell on his back, Shikamaru walked over to him.

After waiting ten seconds, he sighed. "Lee jr. can not continue. So your winner is Salada Uchiha." The girl grinned, her sharigan fading out of her eyes. "Piece of ca-" Suddenly the Uchiha fell onto her knees, violently clenching her stomach and gasping for air. Sasuke quickly jumped down from the viewing box and landed right beside her head.

Scooping her up with one arm, the Uchiha made his way towards the exit without any words. Shikamaru wiped his brow. "He looked a bit happy." He had noticed a smile on Sasuke's face as he left.

"Semifinals second match, Bolt Uzumaki vs Yuu Liiko." Bolt ran out with a large grin, flexing his muscles… well the ones he thought he had. Another jonin scurried up to Shikamaru, and whispered something in his ear. Shikamaru nodded and cleared his throat.

"Due to sudden events, Yuu is unable to compete, and therefore will forefeit. So the winner is Bolt Uzumaki." The crowd booed at the change of events, and Bolt was with them. "Aww what, is he to scared to fight. I don't want to win this way!"

"Well you won't!" A figure approached from the other entrance. "Oh so it's you, Yuu… hehe." Bolt chuckled at the play of words.

"No it's not Yuu!" As the person drew closer, Bolt was taken aback. "Wait what!? You!?"

"That is right, I, Ziara Tokigashi will take the place of Yuu! I won't hold back, so fight me Bolt!"

* * *

***Slowly crawls in room trying to be unnoticed* Ziara vs Bolt, plot twist hehe and I'm so sorry guys, so sorry, so sorry, so so sorry. Life sucks but hey I'm back to finish this story, since it's nearing its end. I like how it went from romance to action lol. But not much to say here, just hope you guys can forgive me… internet cookie? Anyways as always, until next time which I can promise won't be two months :P**


	20. Ch:17-I will win!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, atm!**

**Chapter 17: I will win!**

Bolt looked taken aback. "Are you serious!?" Ziara strapped on some red fingerless gloves, and unwrapped the chains wrapped around her arm. She carefully undid her chinese braid, letting her hair hang loose all the way till her back. "Of course I am, you aren't scared are you?"

"Of course not! I just get the feeling…" Bolt trailed off. "That I didn't fight Salada seriously." Ziara finished his sentence, pulling out two small butterfly swords. "Wait, you're gonna use those!?" Bolt panicked. Ziara giggled. "You have your ninja tools, and I have these! Now, are you ready!"

Bolt gulped, shakily nodding his head. "Y-Yeah. I'm ready." Ziara grinned and got into a chinese fighting stance, which only made Bolt more nervous. He slowly settled into a ragtag stance. Shikamaru just shrugged and raised his hand. "Begin!"

Ziara took off to the side, and stopped, waiting for Bolt to make a move. Bolt took a small step forward, drawing a kunai. "I won't be afraid of you!" He threw the kunai at her with great speed, but she easily deflected it with her weapon. "Pafekuto Bara!" Ziara's eyes glowed, and out of the ground sprouted the giant rose.

"I remember this!" Bolt grinned, running towards her. Ziara didn't even take out her scroll. "Well try and counter it."

"That I will!" Bolt closed in on her, charging in with a right hook. Ziara sidestepped, sweeping him with a swift kick. As Bolt fell to the ground, she grabbed his collar, tossing him into the rose. Bolt realized the situation and quickly ran away from it.

Ziara's left eye glowed blue and she smiled. "Come on Bolt, do something special!" Bolt grinned. "Alright I got it. Byakugan!" The boy activated his kekkei genkai, now intently staring at Ziara. "Ehh… You have some strange chakra Ziara, but that won't matter." Ziara narrowed her eyes, taking a few steps forward.

Bolt once again rushed at her, trying to strike a chakra point. He barely used the Byakugan because he was very inexperienced with it. Even Himawari could use it way better than he could. Ziara ducked low to the ground, slashing at him with the small, dagger like swords. Bolt moved out the way, running to the side.

Ziara quickly spun around and kicked him square in the chin from her sitting position on the ground, giving credibility to her flexibility. As Bolt fell back, Ziara banged the swords together and exclaimed, "Shining blade recital!" She started running and jumped into the air, spinning rapidly with her blades by her side.

After a second she resembled Kiba's fang over fang jutsu as she quickly approached Bolt. Bolt rolled out of the way, and found himself running from the attack. "How are you doing that!?" He cried out. Suddenly the attack stop and Ziara pounced onto his back, sending them both crashing into the dirt.

Bolt stood up and spit out some dirt. "Gross!" Ziara stood up laughing and smiling. "Well, I thought my jutsu would last longer." Bolt smiled and took a few steps back. "Are you ready?" Ziara sneered, giving a nod. "Born ready!"

Her blue eye glowed as the rose shot dozens of petals high into the air. And then they froze, falling back down. Bolt twisted and turned, trying to avoid them, but he was unsuccessful as they rained down on him, inflicting a good deal of damage.

Clenching his fist, a veil of chakra covered both of his hands. Bolt rushed forward, quickly jabbing at her chest. Ziara swiftly evaded, landing gently on the rose. Her red eye glowed intensely, and the giant rose rose up and drew closer to Bolt.

"Is this thing alive!" He shrieked, ducking low to the ground. Ziara curved her fingers and the rose followed her movements. "Spore!" Bolt felt himself being blasted into the air, and he let out a scream of fear. Ziara launched off the ground and grabbed the back of his jacket, while palming the back of his head forcing him out of his jacket.

"Whaa!" Bolt exclaimed as he crashed into the ground face first. Ziara landed besides him and tossed his jacket besides him. "I knew you wouldn't know how to react if I did that, and would crash into the ground." Bolt growled, quickly reaching for her leg. But Ziara was one step ahead, lifting her leg up to thwart his attempt.

"Ha!" A shadow clone latched on to Ziara from behind, dragging her to the ground. "What the!?" Bolt grinned and stood to his feet, digging in his pocket for a kunai. Instead he pulled out a shuriken. "Ehh, whatever!" He threw it directly towards the stem of the rose. "If I get rid of that, surely I'll win."

Ziara felt her heart drop as the shuriken made its way towards her rose. "No. No!" Desperately, she tried to intercept it, but couldn't get to it in time. The tool struck the stem, and it sounded like someone had rang a gong in Ziara's mind. "Didn't cut it in half, what is that thing made of, metal."

"Ack!" The Tokigashi bent over in pain, clutching her chest. She looked devastated as she sunk to the ground. "Ziara… are you alright." Bolt cluelessly asked, starting to walk closer.

"Don't come closer!" Ziara shouted, looking up at Bolt with a death glare. "I can continue, I'm fine." The Uzumaki boy only shrugged, stepping back into a stance. "I guess I'll have to finish this quickly, before I pass out." She huffed. Bolt raised his hand angrily. "What's that supposed to mean. That you can beat me whenever you want huh?"

He poofed up a shadow clone and started charging a rasengan. Ziara's eyes glowed intensely as she observed him for a bit. "Copy." Suddenly her eyes stopped glowing and she clasped her hands together. "Paste." Besides her appeared a shadowy version of Bolt, charging up a rasengan. "What the hell!" Bolt exclaimed.

"What kind of jutsu does that girl possess, and at such a young age. I wouldn't be surprised if she's on par with us." Naruto raised an eyebrow, carefully observing the justu. Sasuke shook his head. "No, we are still greatly her superior. That is, until she awakens the last stage of that Soul jutsu. The Tokigashi clan, I doubt she's the last left, they could become a real problem."

"Eat this!" Bolt charged forward with the jutsu. Ziara raised a hand, and the shadowy Bolt took off towards the real one for a rasengan clash. "I'm not afraid of no fake." He grinned. Ziara trembled, her legs giving out on her. "If only I was older, my body could take this!"

Bolt passed right through the shadowy Bolt, but didn't question it and kept charging. Ziara sighed. "I guess fate doesn't owe me a victory." And then the attack connected, sending Ziara crashing into the stadium wall.

Shikamaru didn't even need to check, as he knew even above average people didn't get up from those. "Winner, Bolt Uzumaki." And the crowd cheers began as Bolt celebrated another victory.

Sasuke could only shake his head. Naruto smiled. "Well, that's my boy!" "That girl, it seems either her good heart or that jutsu is the thing keeping her from winning. Whatever, dobe it's just mine and your's now."

Naruto grinned. "How much we betting?"

"Ugh, I don't want to get up. All that talk about not holding back, and in the end I lose. So much for being thought of as the top of the class." Ziara slumped up against the wall, deactivating her jutsu, letting the rose submerge.

"Hey Ziara! You owe me an ice cream for this win!" Bolt called as he ran towards the waiting room.

"Hey! When did we bet on this!?" Dropping her swords, she ran after him without haste.

**Writers block is bad, just bad. This chapter is so rushed you can taste the unprepared beef in it. But whatever. I wanted to do more with this chapter, showcase how strong Ziara could be but I couldn't find any way to do that without Bolt getting rekt all match and some how still win(Which still kinda happened).**

**But I promise, next chapter will be so much better. Next chapter is a little Ziara/Sasuke/Naruto/Orochimaru confrontation which I've already started writing, and the start of Bolt vs Salada. So stay tuned, and as always until next time, buh bye.**


End file.
